


The Man in the Mirror

by Revel_In_It



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst, Host/Entity AU, Humor, Hyungwon is the entity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Smut, he tells the story, something different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/pseuds/Revel_In_It
Summary: Hyungwon’s soul is cursed for all eternity to live life after life with no control, in bodies and minds that aren’t his. One day, his host realizes there’s something, or someone, inside of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtyretro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/gifts).



+

I, am an entity long forgotten.

My soul, cursed for all eternity during the great plague when a necromancer feared me as an unnatural being whose body seemed untouched by the sickness. I tried to convince her that I was just as mortal as she, but even begging on my knees, wailing into the divine abyss until I could speak no more, did nothing to sway her.

I may not remember my own name anymore, but I will never forget the way she laughed at me when I collapsed to the scorched earth under my feet and nothing happened. I felt little difference then, but I knew something had been changed, and death became my biggest fear.

It wasn’t long after that day, that the plague took my body.

When I awoke, I was seeing with eyes that weren’t my own. Every breath, every touch, belonged to someone else. The face in the mirror was that of a stranger, and I cried out, hoping that the man whose eyes I saw through would hear me, as if there was anything he could do if he did.

It didn’t take much time for me to realize this was the curse placed upon me, spat from lips curled over gnarled teeth, said with words in a language I hadn’t understood. The body my soul inhabited was merely a host, but one I had no control over. I felt the pain he felt, experienced the pleasures that he sought after, lived a life that didn’t belong to me. Though none of it was of my own doing, and it was maddening.

When the man finally died, my soul left his body and jumped into the next that came along, and the cycle started all over again.

For hundreds of years I’ve been transferred from body to body, life to life. I’ve been a pauper, a preacher, a lover, and a tyrant. And just about everything in between. I’ve seen the rise and fall of once great empires, brought new life into this world, and taken it away. I’ve watched the earth grow and change with the advent of wondrous technology… I’ve even been a part of that onset, my internal knowledge growing with every new set of eyes I peer from.

As the years tick by and I leap from host to host, I still scream, hoping each time, that someone, _anyone_ , will hear me. I fear I will live a thousand lives before fate truly slams her final gavel down. The madness may have dwindled, but that fear remains the same.

I, am an entity trapped.

 

+

 

To say my current host lives a life of luxury and leisure would be the biggest lie I’ve ever tried to convince myself of, but after hundreds of years going from one to the next, and tragic existence after tragic death, it’s been kind of a relief. His name is Son Hyunwoo, and though his daily doings are nothing to write home about, I can’t really be upset by the fact that he just happened to be the first responder that arrived at the scene of my former hosts untimely demise.

Hyunwoo is tall, handsome, and kind to all those he comes in contact with; a definite strong, silent type until his job as a firefighter requires differently of him.

I’m quite partial to the way his lips seem to pout even when he’s smiling, and quite fond of the long, broad lines of his shoulders and the feeling of pure strength they emit when he’s hauling himself into his gear, or lifting a car off a victim pinned by it.

Though others think of his arrival at the scene where myself and my host parted ways as something of circumstance, I happen to think of it as a more, divine thing. Who knows who I could’ve been forced into. Many of my hosts have been less than desirable; the former, excluded. And, after all, I did get to say goodbye to her. (I’m thoroughly convinced that she heard me in those last, brief moments.)

It’s only been a few, short weeks with Hyunwoo, staring at the ceiling during far too many sleepless nights, taking yet another one of many useless showers and standing under a stream of water so hot I feel it would burn me to a crisp if the skin was my own.

At least the view is always nice.

Hyunwoo is a simple creature with simple desires. His daily grind is more or less the same- get up, shower, eat a meal so large it could feed an entire family, usually shower again, head to the fire station and wait for a call to come in, then go home, shower once more, eat a smaller, less well rounded meal, attempt to sleep, then do it all again the next day. Sure, there are slight variants each day; saving pretty men and pretty women from burning buildings does have its perks, but those perks could be quite substantial if Hyunwoo would just jump down from the moral high ground.

I still don’t know much about his life before I came to spend it with him. There are no indications in his meager apartment that even suggest he _had_ a life before me. No framed pictures that line the useless shelves, no friends or family that calls or comes over, not even a pet goldfish.

I’ve tried to chalk it all up to, _well, that’s just the way this one is I guess_ , or, _you wanted a host whose life wasn’t in such a constant state of upheaval, right? Now quit complaining before I kill this one off and put you in the body of an angry toddler._

Oh, did I mention that I’m convinced that the woman who cursed me is also responsible for the lives I leap into? I haven’t figured out how she’s doing it from the grave I’m sure she’s in yet, but all I’ve got is time to figure it out, and dammit, I’m determined.

If only I could get through to Hyunwoo, maybe set off a spark inside him that I’m hoping is buried somewhere. I’ve tried numerous times, usually screaming into the abyss on the rare occasion he actually falls asleep.

That’s the other thing I wish I could change- I may feel the hosts pain and experience their pleasure, but I never get to know what their sleep is like, or what they dream. I just wait, hypothetically standing idly by until they wake and start their daily cycle again.

It’s maddening, really, but I vowed many decades ago, (after that madness had receded the first time,) that if I wasn’t going to have any control over the life I was forced to lead, the one thing I _would_ control was its effect on me. So far, so good, and Hyunwoo is,  _so_ _far_ , a welcomed change of pace.

 

+

 

Thankfully, over the years, I’ve developed quite a sense of humor. In all honesty, I kind of had to, if only to pass the long nights when nothing but darkness reigned supreme. I keep hoping that Hyunwoo’s insomnia will cause him to do something other than stare up at the ceiling. (There are 164 abnormalities in the construction that I can see as of yet, all of them minor, but I’m almost positive that one of these nights it’s going to come crashing down on his face. Maybe it’ll knock him out and he’ll finally get some rest.) But he only gets out of bed to go to the bathroom, then goes right back to staring at the ceiling. I wonder if _he_ knows how many cracks there are…

Sometimes I wish that he could hear all the conversations I have with him. I tell him what I remember about my first self; the few things I can recall anyway, and what all my former selves have been like. When he does drift off to sleep, I tend to talk louder. Maybe in such a restless state he’ll become aware of my presence. Probably not, but I’ve got to at least try, right? 

The conversation I started in the early morning hours of the day that things began to change, carried on through breakfast and even into the first shower. I recalled the time I lived as a 12 year old boy in 1969, and all the tales that took me through a year on the road with him and his hippie parents. I told Hyunwoo what Woodstock had been like. What it felt like to catch a contact buzz from all the people around me smoking weed and other things. How the boy was going through puberty at the time and everywhere he looked there were naked, jiggling body parts of all shapes and sizes, and he just _couldn’t_ stop himself from ogling.

I told him about the commune they lived in for a brief time and the little girl he was sure was going to be his forever,,, someday. She, however, had other plans. _Big_ plans. And no silly boy was going to steer her off her chosen path. I could see it from a mile away; that she’d never be his. Sad that he couldn’t...

What a confusing, wild ride that year had been. I’d really hoped that I’d get to grow up with this boy, but, as I had become accustomed to, his life was cut short when a drunk driver slammed into him on his way home from the grocery store one day.

I bet you can guess who was next on my list of hosts… Jail is definitely not the place for me, and _this_ guy lived out his sentence until the day he turned 92. I won’t even begin to tell you the horrors I experienced in that place, but my next host was a beautiful young nurse named Maggie that the guy had befriended, so it wasn’t all bad.

I decided to save the rest of that story for later, when Hyunwoo found himself sleepless again, and I was bored out of my non-existent mind. Though as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist, he said, “I wonder if that cute nurse will come back this time.” Then he walked over to the mirror and stared at his reflection, fussing with his wet hair and applying a bit of cologne he kept in a cabinet I’d never seen him open before.

 _Odd_ , I thought. Followed closely by, _wait, did he hear me?_ Clearly this was someone he’d met before becoming my host, but in the weeks we’d been together, not once had he talked to himself out loud, let alone mention anything about someone he seemed to have an interest in. Even the guys that he worked with, who razzed on him all the time for his incessant singleness, hadn’t ever said anything about this nurse. I wasn’t even sure if the nurse was male or female, but at this point, I’d be happy with either. It had been a very long time since I’d been in the body of someone having sex, and I felt long overdue.

Bonus that Hyunwoo and every inch of his toned, tanned body was like a goddamned sculpture. I would definitely be down for seeing _that_ site doing the thing that people did sometimes.

So I kept my impending excitement at bay, (not that it mattered,) and we went to the fire station with a glimmer in our eye and a spring in our step. Even the coffee tasted better than it usually did when we got there.

“Made a fresh pot for our guest,” said the closest thing to an actual friend that Hyunwoo had. His name was Jooheon. He was one of the youngest volunteers at the station and only came by on the weekends. If I had _my_ way, _we_ would be having _our_ way with _him_.

_What can I say? I’m a sucker for dimples._

“Was wondering why this didn’t taste like shit,” Hyunwoo chuckled, popping the lid on his to-go cup and taking a seat next to Jooheon.

Jooheon leaned into him and gave him a hard nudge. “Don’t act like you aren’t excited to see him.”

_Excited? Hyunwoo? Was that even a word in his vocabulary?_

Hyunwoo immediately shushed him and threw an elbow into his side. “Keep it down, would ya’? No one else here knows shit about me, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Jooheon rubbed at his side and rolled his eyes. “And how long do you think you’re gonna be able to keep up _that_ act.”

“Just shut up, ok? My personal life is _my_ business, and my business alone. Be thankful you know anything about it.”

“Right, thankful, sure sure. Say, you wanna maybe, grab a beer tonight? If there’s no calls or anything?”

_Yes._

“No. Dude, you know I don’t drink.”

_Dammit._

“It’s one beer, Hyunwoo, and it wouldn’t kill you to actually go out once in awhile.”

Hyunwoo scoffed and slammed the rest of his coffee, then stood up to get another cup.

_Do it, man. For me! For us! I know you need it._

“You say that like you’re aware of the fact that I never go out.”

“Well,” Jooheon grinned, joining Hyunwoo by the coffee maker. “I am now. Besides, a little birdie may have mentioned that sexy nurse Hoseok frequents the bar over on fifth.”

“I said shut up about that.” Hyunwoo shot Jooheon a glance the way a predator looks at its innocent prey right before it strikes, only this prey didn’t stop smiling. “You’re going to use this as leverage, aren’t you?”

Jooheon nodded, and his dimples deepened. Had I legs of my own, I probably would’ve swooned.

Hyunwoo sighed and relaxed his shoulders. “Fine. One drink, and I don’t care if he’s there or not. One, then I’m gone.”

 

+

 

Sexy nurse Hoseok turned out to be one hell of a stunner. His thick, black hair framed strong but soft features, and I was thankful for every side glance Hyunwoo gave to the perfectly formed biceps that continuously stretched the tight confines of his pale blue scrub top as he took temperatures and drew blood and administered shots.

When it was our turn, Hyunwoo sat down and outstretched his arm about as far away from Hoseok as he could. He stared at his lap and fussed with a fraying thread on the knee of his jeans, searched the wall to his right for something to focus on, just about anything that _didn’t_ involve directly looking at Hoseok.

“Something wrong?” Hoseok asked as he smoothed an antiseptic wipe over the bend of Hyunwoo’s arm.

“I don’t like needles,” Hyunwoo retorted, clearly getting distracted by the way Hoseok’s fingertips brushed lightly over his skin. “Can we hurry this up please? I’ve got a lot to do today.”

Hoseok glanced around the almost empty station, then looked up to the ceiling where the remaining firefighters were hooting at each other about something that had happened the previous night. “Right. Lots of lives to save, cats to get out of trees, that sort of thing.”

From across the room, Jooheon audibly snorted. I was laughing as well. I half expected Hyunwoo to say something smart-assed back, but then I remembered whose body I was inhabiting. It was then that Jooheon walked over and pulled up a chair.

“There will probably be some of that, yes, but we’re going out for a drink at The Fieldhouse later if you’d like to join us.”

Hyunwoo went wide-eyed, then winced when Hoseok stuck the needle in his arm. Hoseok drew the blood he needed then cocked a curious eyebrow in Hyunwoo’s direction.

“I’d be down for that,” he said, giving a smile that could melt even the hardest of hearts. “You really going to be there?”

Hyunwoo took his arm back and shot Jooheon another warning glance. Jooheon gave him a wink. “Yeah,” Hyunwoo sighed. “If we don’t have to go out on a call, I’ll be there.”

 

+

 

I’m not sure why, but for a place called The Fieldhouse, I’d assumed it was some kind of sports bar frequented by a bunch of local drunks whose pride and joy was to regale each other with embellished tales from their more youthful days. I couldn’t have been more wrong.

The Fieldhouse, in all its tried and true glory, was  a certified gay bar, and it became evident within a matter of seconds, that Hyunwoo had never realized this.

Jooheon had picked him up at 9pm sharp, after more than two hours worth of showers, changes of clothes, and countless texts telling Jooheon that he wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not. I was liking the young firefighter more and more, and knew that he was exactly the kind of friend Hyunwoo needed in his life. I tried to tell Hyunwoo this; even screamed it at him a few times, but his constant response was a shake of his head in the mirror and a look of perpetual uncertainty.

I couldn’t help but wonder if our earlier jaunt was just a fluke, or something more that Hyunwoo didn’t want to admit to yet.

Sitting outside in Jooheon’s car and staring again, wide-eyed, at the colorful neon signs that lit up the top half of The Fieldhouse, I found myself anxious to enter and see what this sexy nurse was all about. Hyunwoo, on the other hand, was wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans and shaking his head every time Jooheon encouraged him to get out of the car.

“Didn’t I say I _don’t_ want people to know I like guys?” Hyunwoo said, reaching for the keys still in the ignition.

Jooheon slapped his hand away and shoved the keys into his pocket. “Hyunwoo, are you aware that most people who come here are from out of town? I can guarantee that no one we work with will be in there. And if they are, then so what? Obviously they’re gay too, so now you’ll have something to talk about in between calls at the station.” His dimples were popping again, and I swear I could’ve melted right then and there. “Now come on. Let’s go see what sexy nurse Hoseok is up to.”

“Can you at least stop calling him that? I’m sure he’s more than just a stereotypical profession.” Jooheon slapped him across the thigh, and I may have been cheering.

“Ahhh, see? That’s the spirit.”

Jooheon was out the door in a flash, pulling Hyunwoo along and babbling on about something humorous that one of the guys had told him earlier that day. Hyunwoo dragged ass behind him and scuffed his feet when he walked. Had I not known him better, I could’ve sworn he was going to throw a fit. Something like, an angry toddler, perhaps?

“Dude-“ Jooheon stopped just a few yards away from the front door and tugged Hyunwoo up beside him. Waiting for the bouncer to check his ID, was sexy nur-, _er,_ Hoseok.

Hyunwoo froze. I yelled at him to keep going.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn’t believe what Hyunwoo’s eyes were seeing. The humble yet cheeky nurse who only hours earlier had dawned soft blue scrubs and tousled dark hair was now clad head to toe in black leather and threaded chains. As Hyunwoo approached, albeit hesitant as fuck, Hoseok turned, and the little bell hanging from his pink choker jingled. A bright smile filled his face, and he trotted the few steps over to Jooheon and Hyunwoo.

God, he smelled good. I tried to trace the scent, knowing it was familiar, but Hyunwoo hung back and averted his glare. Clearly, the scent was getting to him, too.

Hoseok and Jooheon hugged like old friends, but Hoseok’s attentions quickly fell on Hyunwoo, whose hands were deep in the pockets of his tight jeans.

“I don’t get a hug?” Hoseok asked. There was a definite sparkle in his eye, but I doubted that Hyunwoo even noticed.

_Come on, man. Just hug him! I mean, look at those inviting arms, and those pecs, FUCK. At least take your damn hands out of your pockets._

Hyunwoo finally did, and let Hoseok pull him into a warm, strong embrace. Even though he was the shorter man, the shear power apparent in his hold was more than evident. I hoped that Hyunwoo could sense it too, because behind that power lurked something deeper, _darker_ , and it begged to come out and play.

“I’m happy you guys came,” Hoseok said, giving Hyunwoo a nudge. “Especially you.”

Oh yes, this one was going to be fun. If only I could get Hyunwoo to drop the holier-than-thou act.

+

One thing I hadn’t been made aware of, was that despite his size, Hyunwoo was a lightweight when it came to drinking. Just three mixed drinks in, and he was already swaying back and forth on unsteady legs.

Hoseok had danced with Jooheon a few times, and practically pleaded for Hyunwoo to join them, but the big lug had taken a seat at the bar and hadn’t gotten up once since their arrival. I was crossing my non-existent fingers that the pretty pout on Hoseok’s plush lips when he strode over for one more try would finally break Hyunwoo down. This was a man who was in dire need of every last inhibition to be stripped away just as fast as I was sure Hoseok could strip him of his clothing.

The chains dripping from Hoseok’s neck were hot when they brushed against Hyunwoo’s bare shoulders. His fingertips were just as fiery, tracing the lines of curved muscle that flowed out and formed those massive shoulders. He laid his palms flat on Hyunwoo’s arms and smoothed them down, entwining their hands and letting his lips brush lightly along the back of Hyunwoo’s neck.

I was already lost in the thrill of it all, having been denied for so long. I wasn’t quite sure how long it had been for Hyunwoo, however, and I was really starting to wonder if he was even aware of Hoseok’s blatant advances.

“Don’t you want to touch me, hyung?” Hoseok asked as he skirted around and fit himself between Hyunwoo’s legs.

_Yes. Yes, please. Preferably now as well as later._

Hyunwoo balked when Hoseok slid his arms around his waist and squeezed. “I- I do,” he stuttered. “I just, I’ve only been with a guy once before, and, it didn’t exactly go well.”

_And the truth shall set you free!_

Hoseok giggled and pushed himself dangerously closer. He nipped at his lower lip for a second- another tempting gesture, and batted his lashes as he tried to catch Hyunwoo’s eyes. “Top or bottom?”

Hyunwoo looked at him, perplexed. Hoseok rolled his eyes and laughed again.“Did he fuck you, or did you fuck him.”

There was that familiar scent again, wafting up into Hyunwoo’s nostrils, filling his lungs and permeating every pore.

“I fucked him.”

Hoseok grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “And did you like it? Or would you have preferred the other way around. Maybe a little bit of both perhaps?”

“It was, fine,” Hyunwoo shrugged. “Kind of hurt, and he was really small, so it was just, awkward angles and stuff.”

_This guy…_

“Did you want him to fuck you, too?”

Hyunwoo shrugged again. “I guess it would’ve been ok, but once I finished, he said he was too tired to keep going, so I left. Haven’t seen him since.”

By the look on his face, I could easily picture Hoseok tapping his fingers together maniacally. Something told me that he was a man who knew how to get what he wanted, even if the thing he wanted most was seemingly impervious to his advances. I was surprised though, when Hoseok brought his hands up to Hyunwoo’s jaw and caressed it with a gentle touch. Hyunwoo didn’t turn his face away. Instead, he let the boy search his eyes.

“You look lost,” he said. “I want to find you, hyung. Will you let me?”

Hyunwoo barely gave a single nod before Hoseok claimed his lips. His tongue was so soft and so hot, his breath sweet like cherries and ginger ale. His wandering hands found the tiny dimples on Hyunwoo’s lower back, and he swirled little circles across them and kissed him deeper.

Hyunwoo eagerly kissed him back, his own hands clasping onto Hoseok’s sides then sliding down to grip at his hips. The subtle movement caused Hoseok to buck into him. In the tight confines of the finest leather, Hoseok was hard, and I knew Hyunwoo could feel it just as I could, because Hyunwoo was hard too.

“See?” Hoseok said, breaking the kiss. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

Hyunwoo sighed and gave a smile.

I started to cheer again.

+

Once the flashing neon and thumping bass were out of the way, the confines of an Uber proved a welcomed greeting. Hoseok and Hyunwoo rode back to Hyunwoo’s apartment in near silence; only the occasional brush of fingertips along thighs jingling the chains whenever Hoseok would giggle at the touch.

I found myself practically begging Hyunwoo to sally forth and see this through, if only for some kind of much needed excitement in his (and my) life. By the time he was fumbling with the lock on his door and trying his best to not look a fool, I was screaming at him to throw Hoseok down and fuck him until the boy could no longer walk straight.

Hoseok latched onto him the moment the door closed behind them, jumping up and wrapping his strong legs around Hyunwoo’s waist and crashing their lips together with a feverish need. Hyunwoo managed to carry him to the couch, and Hoseok let go and fell back onto it when he saw it was close enough. He scooted forward and grabbed the top of Hyunwoo’s jeans, pulling him in and making quick work of his zipper.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?” Hoseok asked, peeking up through long lashes. Hyunwoo quirked a brow and shook his head. “Since the first time I saw you, when you came into the hospital with that little boy who had cut his arm on that railing.” He slipped his hands into Hyunwoo’s jeans and started to push them down. “You were all sweaty because the heat was terrible that day. Even in the shitty fluorescent lighting of the ER, your skin was glistening.” Hyunwoo tried to nod, but his breaths were already getting choppy and his fingers were tingling. Hoseok palmed at his erection and breathed him in. “You were so beautiful. Always have been.” He glanced up. “Always are.”

Hyunwoo’s hand went into Hoseok’s hair and the boy chuckled lowly.

_Finally, honest to goodness human contact. Give him what he wants, Hyunwoo. I know you’ve got it in you._

Hoseok freed Hyunwoo’s cock and slid his boxer briefs to the floor. He glanced up again before taking it into his mouth. I could see the danger dancing in his eyes. It was electrifying. Hyunwoo stopped breathing for a moment, then released a rush of air when Hoseok finally wrapped his lips around the head of his dick. His fingers gripped tighter in Hoseok’s dark locks, and he began to thrust shallowly into his mouth.

_Atta boy. You know he wants it all, just look at the way he’s staring up at you! Let’s see just how good he really is- how bad he really wants it._

Hyunwoo thrusted forward, holding Hoseok’s head in place and immediately hitting the back of his throat. The boy gagged around him, but his clawing hands on Hyunwoo’s thighs were relentless, so Hyunwoo pulled out and did it again. Hoseok moaned around him and sunk down a bit, inviting Hyunwoo to push in deeper.

For it clearly being awhile since Hyunwoo had done anything sexual, I was quite surprised when his choppy movements suddenly relaxed into something more fluid. He thrusted in and out of Hoseok’s perfect mouth with just the right amount of give and take, obscenities trickling from his lips and cutting past the sounds of greedy sucking and whimpers seemingly consuming Hoseok bit by bit.

“I- I don’t know how long I’m gonna last,” Hyunwoo said, rolling his head back to look at the ceiling. “It’s been awhile.”

I tried to weave my way through the many levels of sensations he was feeling, but I was getting lost in the rising euphoria myself. Before we both knew it, his body jolted and released deep into Hoseok’s throat. Hoseok took it all like a champ, as I’d been sure he would, sucking every last drop until Hyunwoo’s legs were shaking so bad he had to let go of Hoseok’s hair and step back.

“You weren’t kidding,” Hoseok giggled, wiping his mouth and standing to face Hyunwoo.

I was willing Hyunwoo to look at him with clearer eyes, hoping he could get the same sense of neediness from Hoseok that I could. When their eyes finally connected, Hyunwoo took another step back.

“What’s wrong?” Hoseok asked, bold facade starting to waver.

“N- nothing,” Hyunwoo said as he skirted around Hoseok, pulled his pants back on, and sat down on the couch. Hoseok sat next to him, the little bell on his choker jingling when he did. “That was awesome, I just feel really lightheaded.”

“Has it really been that long?”

“You have no idea.”

I was getting an idea of it. In the weeks Hyunwoo and I had been living as one, he’d never had an orgasm that strong. I could only imagine what it would feel like to be deep inside Hoseok and ready to explode… Hopefully, it wouldn’t give Hyunwoo anything like say, a heart attack; I was really starting to enjoy being in his body _._

_“_ I’d like to know,” Hoseok said, scooting closer. “I want to know everything about you, if you’re willing to share it with me.”

Hyunwoo sighed and took Hoseok’s hand. Their eyes met again, and I could see just how sincere he really was. “I want to tell you, Hoseok. I really do. But I’m worried that the more you find out about me, the less you’ll like me.”

“How could you possibly think that? I’m sure there’s nothing I wouldn’t like.”

Hyunwoo squeezed his hand and pulled him up. “When I say baby steps, do you know what I mean?” Hoseok nodded. “And are you ok with that?” A quick ponder, then another nod. But Hyunwoo took a minute before he continued.

_Please don’t tell him to leave. Please don’t tell him to leave._

“Can I give you a ride home?”

_Dammit!_

Thankfully, Hoseok smiled and gave Hyunwoo a quick peck on the cheek. “You look exhausted, hyung. I can call an Uber, no worries.”

While he really _was_ exhausted, I could tell Hyunwoo was also jittery as hell, like he had too much energy in his body that needed expending but his brain just wanted sleep. If only he could’ve ran a marathon with his eyes shut.

The Uber arrived within a couple minutes, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that appeared when Hyunwoo had just grunted his response. It was obvious that Hoseok was waiting for him to say something more, but Hyunwoo seemed oblivious as usual. Or maybe he was just too good at hiding his feelings. I was betting on the former, having been proven time and time again, but something was telling me I shouldn’t place all my bets in one basket.

When Hoseok was gone, Hyunwoo immediately got into the shower. I decided we needed to have a much needed talk, even if the big lug couldn’t hear me.

_Listen, Hyunwoo. I know you have no idea I’m actually up here, in your head, trying to get you to respond to me, but I’d be lying to you if I said I wasn’t going to keep trying. I’m not sure why, but I think at some point, you’re gonna know I’m here, so I just want to tell you that if that happens, let me know, would ya’? And don’t be afraid! I only want to help._

_Also, if at some point soon, you don’t fuck sexy nurse Hoseok, I’m disowning you… Even if that’s not a possibility..._

Hyunwoo grunted and I swear gave the tiniest of nods, probably not in actual response, but I was hopeful. I’d leave him alone for the rest of the night if I could stand to keep myself quiet for that long. But we all know how that’s been going…

+

It was 8 hours… 8 HOURS of uninterrupted, pure, perfect sleep. Not once in the time I’d been inhabiting Hyunwoo’s body had that happened. On the one hand, I was thrilled; big guy really _did_ need the quality sleep after all. But on the other, I almost went mad. The complete blackness and silence just begging to be yelled into and shattered.

I tried to picture Hoseok, on his knees and staring up with that feigned look of innocence. Big, brown eyes framed by dark eyeliner and shadow that faded at the edges where little tears were ready to fall. The slightest curl at the corners of his lips that deepened just before a heavy, lustful expression washed over his features. He was like light and dark, good and evil, all wrapped up in the perfect, deliciously sinful package. I wanted to know more… _Needed_ to know everything about him.

I may have had hundreds of years worth of living different lives and meeting all types of people, but Hoseok was definitely the one that peaked my interest the most. I just hoped Hyunwoo agreed with me.

+

The station was quiet when Hyunwoo arrived at noon. He fixed himself a cup of coffee and took a seat on the bumper of the firetruck, staring down at the floor with a tightly furrowed brow. By himself or not, he hadn’t so much as grunted all morning, and I was beginning to think he was regretting the fun he’d had the previous night.

“Tell me _everything,”_ Jooheon announced as he came up to Hyunwoo and caught his attention. “And don’t tell me that nothing happened cuz I know you’d be lying. I left you a bunch of messages and you haven’t even left me on _read_ yet.”

Hyunwoo sighed and chugged the last bit of his coffee. He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked his messages, then shoved it back into a different pocket and stood up. “There.”

Jooheon threw his hands up. “Don’t be a dick. Just give me details.”

“Will you stop asking if I don’t?”

“Nope.”

“Fine. Things happened. End of story.”

_Come on dude, just tell the poor boy. I mean, look at those pleading eyes._

“Hyung, not fair, and not what I meant.”

Hyunwoo took Jooheon by the shoulders. “We didn’t fuck, other stuff happened, I liked it… Happy?”

Jooheon grinned wide and his dimples deepened to little dark caverns. “I get it, I get it. You don’t want to give me the explicit details. That’s cool. I’m happy you liked whatever it was though.” He nudged Hyunwoo in the ribs and gave him a wink. “I knew you’d have fun with him.”

“Just please don’t tell anyone about it, ok? I keep my life private for a reason. And no mentioning where we were last night either.”

“Got it,” Jooheon nodded. “So, are you gonna see him again?”

Hyunwoo shrugged. “I think so... I, _hope_ so.”

Jooheon’s expression looked like he was an eager teenager excited that his bestie had managed to snag the captain of the football team. He was positively giddy. Even Hyunwoo began to grin like an idiot the longer he looked at Jooheon, his cheeks and the tips of his ears heating up in seconds.

Full confession: I was squealing as well.

But all the giggles and girl talk would have to wait - the fire alarm blared like an angry beast throughout the station. Hyunwoo and Jooheon  and the handful of other firefighters present were geared up and ready in a matter of minutes, blasting down the road with sirens echoing through the empty streets, and tensions dialed up to eleven.

Since joining with Hyunwoo, there had yet to be an emergency serious enough for the small station to have to call on all of its firefighters at one time, and I’d be lying if I said the nature of it didn’t frighten me. Over the plethora of sounds brought on by the hustle to get to the site as fast as possible, Hyunwoo’s heartbeats raced, throbbing and thumping like a violent echo in his head.

I did something I hadn’t done since the days when I walked the earth as myself - I prayed; prayed for the safety of Hyunwoo and Jooheon, prayed that whoever was jumping my soul around from body to body wouldn’t end the life of this one.

Hyunwoo was praying too, and soon, our words melted together as one.

Within a quarter mile of the blazing building, screams rang out, cutting through even the siren’s shrill song and spilling into the opened windows like raging waterfalls. Hyunwoo’s hands were white knuckled as they gripped the steering wheel and made the final turn.

No one, not even me, was prepared for what was laid out before us.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Over the many years of jumping from life to life, I’ve seen a lot of horrific things. Maiming and murders at the hands of others, witnessed by shaking eyes hidden in dark corners hoping not to be caught. Deaths and pain delivered by the hands I looked at everyday yet had no control over, through eyes that reveled in the destruction they caused. Lives plucked away one by one for so many reasons I’d lost count, and for the longest time, it was a welcomed thing that I couldn’t remember all the gory details of those incidents.

But upon arriving at the scene, it all came rushing back.

We would all find out too quickly that someone had set off a homemade bomb at a wedding on the edge of town. What was left of the community center was a smoldering mess of bricks and rebar and bodies strewn about like dried up leaves across the ground.

Jooheon barely made it off the truck before he lurched at the destruction and hurled onto the tips of his boots. Hyunwoo rushed past him and into the black smoke that billowed up and blotted out the sun.

I wanted a million things all at once, but what I wished for the most, was to close my eyes. Never had I seen something so gruesome, and over the screams of many, I begged Hyunwoo to stop. I didn’t care that this was his job or that he was fearlessly putting his life on the line to save those he could find that were still in one piece and crying out for help.

Through his eyes, I soon saw one thing, and one thing only- the twisted smile and gnarled teeth of the necromancer who had cursed me so long ago. She may have not been the one to plant the bomb and end the lives of so many, but I knew she was planning to take a life with her- Hyunwoo’s life.

When I heard her call out a name that at first sounded unfamiliar, I suddenly realized that the name she spat from blackened lips, was my own, and I screamed louder than I ever had for Hyunwoo to run before what was left of the burning building collapsed down on top of him.

I knew the witch wasn’t just there to end Hyunwoo’s life… She meant to take my soul.

Hyunwoo looked up towards a part of the ceiling still barely in tact and wiped the soot from his visor. Somewhere behind him, Jooheon was yelling the same thing I was. Just as he dug his heel into the rubble, a fiery beam broke free and crashed down onto him, pinning him to the floor. Pain surged through his body and he cried out.

Then, everything went black.

+

I remember the screaming- Jooheon calling out and matching my own words, other firefighters whose voices were muffled behind their black shields, even the necromancer’s hideous cackle that I still wasn’t sure was real or not. There was pain like fire, only for a moment, before I found myself floating in an endless black void.

Silence took over. My feet touched ground.

When I yelled into it, there was nothing; no voice, no breaths. But then, I looked down. The hands were not Hyunwoo’s. The arms too long and spindly and pale. I reached up, and touched a face that felt unfamiliar.

Even the clothes that hung off this lean body were foreign.

“W- who are you,” said a deep voice that sang like an echo in my head.

I whirled around, then froze, locking eyes with my host. When I opened my mouth, my own voice rang out, but the words made no sense. It was just a jumble of sounds, lost in translation somewhere in the void.

Hyunwoo took a few slow steps towards me and cocked his head to the side. Through the silence there were faint beeping sounds. In my peripheral, there was light cutting through the darkness. “Are you the one that’s been talking to me?”

The blackness collapsed down on us both before I could answer. Harsh lights spilled into Hyunwoo’s eyes as they shot open, and a mix of worried voices filled his head.

Even with a tube down his throat, he tried to speak. His arms flailed and his head thrashed from side to side. Hands were on his body, desperately trying to hold him down.

I called out to him, as I had a hundred times before, and told him he was ok.

In a heartbeat, he settled.

The doctor hovering over him took hold of his arm and gave him some kind of sedative. His eyes slowly closed again.

+

We didn’t return to the place devoid of everything except the two of us.

I was well aware that the doctors were performing surgery on the left side of his body- the side that had been pinned to the floor and torn open when he was pulled out of the flames. But everything felt different now.

Hyunwoo had seen me, _heard_ me, and recognized my voice despite no actual words coming out. I had no idea how to process any of it, so I waited; waited, and talked to him, consoled him and told him to be calm, even if I was sure the medicine was doing its proper job.

Whether what had happened was a fluke or not, Hyunwoo needed me.

Thinking back on the events leading up to it, I realized that I needed him too. Not just to stay alive because I was afraid of who my soul would jump into if he died, and not because the fear of being taken by the necromancer was a real thing now.

I loved him like he was my own, and in a way, he was.

+

Hoseok’s was the first familiar voice I heard among the soft, offset beeping sounds and muffled, sporadic chatter just outside the door to Hyunwoo’s room. His warm hands smoothed up the length of Hyunwoo’s right arm before checking the IV. His lips were even warmer, placing a tender kiss to Hyunwoo’s temple and reassuring him that everything was going to be ok.

Jooheon’s voice spilled in over Hoseok’s shoulders soon, and the two stood side by side, each holding onto Hyunwoo.

“Will he be able to walk?” Jooheon asked, holding onto Hyunwoo’s pinky the way a child would hold onto a parent.

“He lost a lot of blood, and his leg is torn up pretty bad, but it looks like he’s going to make a full recovery… once he wakes up.”

“I should’ve done more,” Jooheon sighed. I felt a tear fall onto the back of Hyunwoo’s hand.

“You did what you could, Jooheon. You saved his life.”

Jooheon sputtered, trying to find words that made up for what he felt he was lacking. Hoseok pulled him into his arms.

Soon, their voices faded away into the background, and Hyunwoo and I were once again, alone.

+

It was another day before Hyunwoo finally woke up. I’d passed the time by telling him new stories that had flooded my memories over the past few days; the stories that didn’t terrify me to my core, that is.

I also told him my name. It was Hyungwon.

I thought about the few moments when we’d seen each other; how strange and foreign my own body had been. Why I thought my voice hadn’t worked.

Hoseok stayed by Hyunwoo’s side as much as his job would allow, and when his shifts were over, he was the first one in the room, ready to continue his care and do even more than he could during his working hours. Jooheon was there a lot too.

No one was really sure _if_ Hyunwoo was going to come out of this with full use of his leg. No one, except me. The first time he stood on his own and walked to the bathroom, it was just he and I, and he didn’t tell Hoseok or Jooheon that he’d done it.

Despite the pain he was feeling, it was easy to tell that he was thoroughly enjoying being taken care of. And Hoseok, especially, was more than willing to go above and beyond to show Hyunwoo how much he enjoyed being the caregiver.

Hyunwoo didn’t say much over the few days he was in the hospital; just little thank you’s and big smiles to show his appreciation, but it was enough for Hoseok. The two bonded quickly, and when Jooheon was added to the mix, they seemed an unstoppable team.

For the first time in a long time, I was content, and I think Hyunwoo was too.

+

“I’d like to get back to work,” Hyunwoo said as he sat himself up in bed and turned to Hoseok. “Can I be cleared to do that soon?”

Hoseok quirked his brows and shook his head. “You’re healing very fast, but you’re a long way from being well enough to do that, hyung.” He sat down next to Hyunwoo and squeezed his hand. “Just like you told me- baby steps.” That brought quite a blush to Hyunwoo’s cheeks. “You should shower, though. Up ya’ go. I got a higher seat for you so you won’t have to put so much effort into standing.”

“Sitting down in the shower makes me feel like an old man,” Hyunwoo sighed.

Hoseok laughed and helped Hyunwoo up. “Maybe, but you _look_ like one of those studs from the fireman’s calendar, so I’m sure you’ll survive.” He guided Hyunwoo into the bathroom and turned on the shower. “I’ll be right outside the door when you need me.”

One thing that struck me as odd, was that since Hyunwoo’s return home, Hoseok always left him to shower completely alone. Not that I expected him to join or anything; it was more the sense that, despite everything that had happened, he’d placed a line and was firm against crossing it. Hyunwoo hadn’t expressed the _need_ to be left alone, though he also never said he needed help either. Hoseok would just wait patiently for him to finish, and be at the ready for his every need once he came out of the bathroom.

If I didn’t know better, I would’ve thought it was because he was afraid to see Hyunwoo’s body so beaten. Even spending so much time caring for him in the hospital, not once was Hoseok the one to bathe Hyunwoo, before or after he was able to get out of bed. And though he changed bandages, parts of Hyunwoo would be covered and hidden from view.

It was like seeing the picture of Hyunwoo as a whole would hurt Hoseok more than anything.

The water wasn’t nearly as hot as Hyunwoo always had it. Hoseok had specifically instructed it be just a tad bit warmer than lukewarm, as the bandages would stay in place better and be easier to change if need be once Hyunwoo was finished.

For reasons I was unsure of, he kept the shower to just 10 minutes- incredibly short for him. Once out, he wiped down the mirror and stared into it with a vacant expression.

_You’re still strong, Hyunwoo. Strong and lovely and-_

We were both staring at his right eye. Every time he blinked, it became clearer.

I felt his stomach churn and his voice start to rise in the back of his throat.

Half of his deep brown eye had turned to a brilliant green color. My memories flooded me.

It was the same color my eyes had began to turn after the witch had cursed me… The same emerald green that filled my irises, just before I died.

+

“You see it though, right? I’m not going crazy.”

Hoseok shined the light into Hyunwoo’s eyes again and scrunched his face. “It’s definitely green.”

“Any idea what’s causing it? Is it jaundice maybe?”

Hoseok flipped off the light and laughed. “Jaundice doesn’t cause your eyes to turn green. Yellow, sure, but not _this_ color.” He shrugged a shoulder and sat Hyunwoo up. “I’m sure it’s nothing, hyung. You said it doesn’t hurt, and that you don’t feel any different. We can always have it checked out if you’re concerned, though.”

I could feel Hyunwoo’s frustration pooling in the pit of his stomach again. Upon first notice of the change in color, I’d shut up and still had yet to say anything, but even _I_ was feeling on edge at the discovery.

When Hyunwoo got up to look in the mirror again, Hoseok followed him into the bathroom. He leaned in close and opened his eye as wide as it would go. As he stood there examining it, the color started to spread.

“Look look!” He whirled around, nearly knocking Hoseok over. The towel fell from his waist, but Hoseok wasn’t looking down.

“Whoa… Maybe we _should_ get you back to the hospital.”

Hyunwoo nodded slowly and swallowed hard… Had I my own deep, dark corner, I would’ve gladly been cowering in it.

+

“Sounds crazy, but I almost wish I could tell you there _was_ something wrong,” the doctor said as he sat down across from Hyunwoo. To his side, Hoseok was slowly pacing, his face filled with concern. “I've never even seen anything like this before.”

“Could you at least, I don’t know, take a guess?” Hyunwoo said, letting his eyes fall.

“Well, you _have_ been through a serious trauma recently. Even though I can’t _see_ anything out of the norm with your eye, aside from the obvious, that may be the cause. Our bodies are their own anomalies, Hyunwoo. Sometimes, things just can’t be explained simply.”

I had hoped for an explanation. Even a complicated one that meant tireless hours of getting to the root cause and figuring out the best course of action; anything would’ve been better than what the doctor had come up with. Every part of me didn’t want to admit that I knew exactly what was happening, because I was sure there had to be another answer.

I’d only been in Hyunwoo’s body for a few weeks. Previous hosts that I’d gone through countless years with had experienced even worse trauma and not once had something like this happened. The more I thought about it, the realization hit me that even when former hosts had come close to the brink of death, I’d never seen the necromancer, or had an experience anything like what went down between Hyunwoo and I when we were in the void.

Hoseok helped Hyunwoo get home safely, then left for a double shift at the hospital. He gave explicit instructions that if there were anymore changes, Hyunwoo was to call him immediately. Even the doctor had told him to do the same thing.

Leave it up to the stubborn nature of the beast, but things changed even further, and Hyunwoo never made a call.

+

By the time night had fallen, Hyunwoo’s entire right eye was green. Every time he went to look at it in the mirror, he studied it so fervently that he’d forget to blink for extended periods.

I still had yet to say anything to him. Something was just telling me to keep quiet.

Around midnight, Hoseok called and asked if anything had changed. Hyunwoo told him no, as he’d done every other time, they’d hung up, and Hyunwoo returned to the bathroom to study himself.

Finally, there seemed to be no changes. Physically, his body was healing quickly and there was little pain; he had even refused painkillers after the first few days of recovery. Everything felt normal inside of him, yet I was feeling completely out of whack. If his body was completely still, it was like I could continue moving. When he made faces at himself, my expressions felt different.

Dare I say, I was almost feeling like I was becoming whole again.

Hyunwoo held onto the edge of the sink and stared down at the off white porcelain until he let out a long sigh, and raised his eyes up to the mirror again. He touched his face and pressed his fingers into the skin, intent on the way the color would change after the pressure would recede. His lips parted then closed, as if he was trying to speak, but didn’t dare.

When he leaned into the mirror again and searched his eyes, curiosity began to peak across his features.

“I- is it you that’s causing this?” His warm breath fogged the mirror for a moment, and he wiped it away. “Hyu- Hyungwon?”

  



	4. Chapter 4

The shock of hearing Hyunwoo say my name out loud was more than enough to leave me tongue tied and twisted, so I took a few moments to calm myself before I spoke up. I was half terrified because of what was happening to his eye, and half so excited he could hear me that I could barely contain it. At the same time, all the memories I was gaining back left me unsure of what was safe to say, and what could potentially be a disaster. I wasn’t even sure how true they all were to begin with.

_Can you really hear me, Hyunwoo? What do I sound like in your head_?

Hyunwoo made an awkward face and nodded his head a bit. “I can,” he finally said. “But it’s like you’re talking through static. Or, I dunno, like you’re in a cave and all I hear is the last part of an echo. It’s really weird… Have I gone crazy? Did I hit my head in that fire?”

_You’re not crazy. I can promise you that_.

Hyunwoo leaned into the mirror even closer and searched his eyes. Thankfully, the green color was still only contained to his right. The last thing I wanted to do was tell him that the same thing had happened to me… just before I died.

Then, I remembered that one of the other things that had occurred was my long, dark hair turning white. More memories flooded me; I had died alone in a pool of my own blood and vomit, silently begging for death to swallow me quickly, yet fearing what would happen once it took me.

“I can barely hear you,” Hyunwoo said. His face fell. “But I know I’ve heard you before, I think. Not a lot, but sometimes, it’s like you’re right there, standing next to me. It’s only a few words and then it’s gone… For awhile I thought that my inner voice was just, different than my own, for whatever reason. In that place though - I knew when you tried to speak, that it was you.”

I raised my voice, hoping it would help Hyunwoo to hear me. And I was slow and clear with my words.

_What did I look like? In that void_?

His eyes perked up and he smiled a bit. “You looked… like an angel. An angel with white hair and clothes that reminded me of royalty.”

I thought about what little of myself I’d seen in the void. Pale skin stretched over long, thin arms, just a hint of off-white cloth brushing across my biceps, flowing down over my chest and torso and cinched with a red belt. Something similar to breeches faded into tall leather boots.

In my peripheral, strands of thin, white hair.

For the time and place where I lived and died, my attire made no sense to me. I was afraid to think of the reasoning.

_Did you see my eyes_?

Hyunwoo thought hard, then nodded. “They were green.” He pointed to his right eye. “Like this one. Is that why mine are changing color? Are you-” His pause was long and unnerving, but I waited. “Are you taking over my body?”

_No… at least, not intentionally_.

When his eyes started to widen and his lips parted, it was as if someone or something immediately tried to separate us; like hands pushing us apart before things got too real. He shook his head a few times and left the bathroom.

All the while, I was telling him not to worry despite not being fully sure myself whether he should be, but I knew he couldn’t hear me anymore. I quieted down, hoping that he hadn’t completely shut me out.

When he changed into his boxers and slid carefully into bed, I told him I was sorry.

“Hyungwon,” he sighed, staring up to the ceiling as he had a hundred times before. “I don’t know why you’re in my head, how you got there, or what I’m going to do about it, but as long as you’re there, just keep talking to me. And I’ll talk to you sometimes, even if I can’t hear you.”

It wasn’t long before he fell asleep. I cursed at myself for being so vain that the only questions I’d asked him while he could hear me were about my appearance. Further recalling details that had formerly been lost gave me little reference to the person I once had been, and I soon realized that most of the details that had come back to me over the past few days were those of other lives I had led, and not my own.

I struggled through my thoughts, trying to summon information beyond the place and century I had lived in, but there was nothing before the day the necromancer cursed me, and I didn’t know why.

_I’ll be here, Hyunwoo, and hopefully, you’ll be able to hear me again soon_.

I spent the rest of the night buried deep within my struggle, begging to know who I really had been, yet fearing those details the more and more I thought about it.

+

Friday morning brought with it an odd yet impending sense of dread for me. Keeping quiet the majority of the night was more of a challenge than I’d expected, but there was that part of me so afraid to slip up and say something I shouldn’t.

“Good morning, Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo said as he opened his eyes and stretched his arms and legs. “Are you still there?”

_I am. Can you hear me_?

He didn’t answer with a yes, but he did say, “I’m just going to assume that you are.”

His morning routine began from there as it always had- coffee, a hearty breakfast, and a shower-

“ _Oh shit_ ,” we said in unison after he turned the water on. He was frozen in place with his thumbs locked at the top of his boxers, staring into the steam as it crept up the walls.

“I- you- ok, knowing you’re up there, this is weird. Right? It’s weird?” I felt his cheeks burn hot like the water. “But you’ve seen it, seen me. All of me…”

_And it’s one hell of a lovely sight_.

Whoops. Open non-existent mouth, insert non-existent foot. I was thankful when he didn’t react.

“So, I guess, we just do this then.” With clear hesitance, he stripped of his boxers, checked the bandage on his leg, turned the scalding hot water down just a hair, and stepped under the spray.

It was a glorious feeling; even more so than other mornings. My feelings of dread dissipated the longer he let the water cascade down his body, though it was mostly because he was doing everything in his power _not_ to look at his dick. Even when he washed, there was barely any contact.

I had to laugh. Just the thought of what he was going through, finding out that ‘someone’ was camped out inside of him, his awkward nonchalance with it all; it had to be an interesting thing to try and navigate.

When he finally finished the shower and began to towel himself off, he saw that the bandage on his leg had pulled up at the corners and along one side- something neither of us noticed the whole time he was showering. Knowing the scope of the wound underneath it, it surprised me that I could feel no pain with each movement he made. He had to have noticed it too, because once he dried around it, he slowly tugged it back.

The reveal gave us both a shock. The bandage slipped from his fingertips.

A wound that had days earlier been torn deep and dragged long and required an immense amount of stitches, was now simply a thin line puckered with spots of red and a weave of stitches hanging loose and useless. Even the day before it had been worse.

I expected Hyunwoo to say something, but silence fell over us. His eyes were fixated on his leg. Through the slit of the towel, he lifted and flexed it, poked around and up and down it, yet there was no pain.

He sighed then, shrugged, and proceeded to change into a loose pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt.

I wasn’t sure if I should be happy, or terrified. Nowhere in my thoughts could I find an answer for why he had healed so fast. Hoseok had noticed and pointed it out, but just in simple passing. Being a nurse would warrant an explication or a question if he felt the need… _right_?

And there it was- that dreadful feeling, consuming me so fast I wanted nothing more than for Hyunwoo to close his eyes to the world around him.

_Hyunwoo! Shut your eyes, please! I don’t know why I’m asking. I just need you to do it_.

Nothing happened, until a loud knock brought both mine and Hyunwoo’s attentions towards the front door.

Hyunwoo opened the door to Hoseok smiling like he’d just been given a puppy on Christmas morning, but that smile faded in an instant, replaced by a look of hesitance, then to a slow change of hesitant acceptance. I doubted that Hyunwoo even noticed, as his own smile never vanished.

“Didn’t expect you so early,” he said, gesturing for Hoseok to come inside. “But I’m happy to see you.”

Something wasn’t right. I could sense it. I knew Hoseok could sense it, though I gathered that what we were both feeling wasn’t quite the same.

“I have the morning off, and you didn’t answer your phone.” He stepped past Hyunwoo, putting space between them as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the center island. His stare fell onto Hyunwoo’s leg, watching intently the way Hyunwoo moved as he prepared them both a cup of coffee.

“I’ve been kind of, distracted this morning,” Hyunwoo said. He slid a cup to Hoseok and took his place on the other side of the island.

“Oh? I see your eye is still green.”

Hyunwoo nodded and sipped at his coffee. I could feel nervousness starting to bubble inside of him. Maybe he could tell that something was off about Hoseok’s mannerisms after all. “Remember how you said I was healing quickly?” Hoseok dipped his head once in response. “Well, would there be any reason why the wound on my leg is already healed?”

Something odd flashed in Hoseok’s eyes and he shifted in his chair. “You’re a fast healer,” he said. His pause was accompanied by a hard swallow and a few quick blinks. “It couldn’t be healed completely, though. Not with how extensive it was.”

Hyunwoo rounded the island without a word and pulled his pant leg up as high as it would go. Hoseok froze, his stare locked on Hyunwoo’s thigh.

“That’s, not possible,” he whispered, sliding off his chair and kneeling down to further examine the wound.

_Ask him what he knows, Hyunwoo. I don’t know why, but_ -

Hoseok touched the wound. “-just ask him.” His eyes went wide and he jumped up.

_What the hell?_

“Are you ok?” Hyunwoo asked. “Ask me what?”

Hoseok backed away towards the door without answering. Hyunwoo followed, confusion sending him into an awkward plea of outstretched arms and stuttered words.

“I- I gotta go, hyung. I'll get ahold of you later.”

With that, he was gone; out the door and into his car and speeding away, all while Hyunwoo watched in bewilderment from the threshold.

I felt like I had to say something, but I was just as lost as he was. Dread had changed to perplexity in the span of a few seconds, and I had no explanation that made sense.

Hyunwoo bit at his lower lip as he stared off down the empty street. “Hyungwon, what the hell just happened?”

_...I don’t know Hyunwoo… I just, don’t know_.

+

The rest of the morning found both Hyunwoo and I without a single word said to each other. He changed his clothes and readied himself for the day - all without looking in the mirror once - while I racked my thoughts trying to come up with some kind of reason why Hoseok had finished my question. It was unsettling, to say the least.

Hyunwoo went to the fire station, despite doctor’s, and nurse’s orders, continuously checking his phone to see if Hoseok had messaged him, only to find that no such messages existed.

As expected, he was met with cheers from his coworkers, mixed in with a bit of shock that he was already up and on his feet, and seemingly on his way to a full recovery. Odd as it was, Jooheon was the last to greet him.

“Didn’t think I’d be seeing you here so soon,” the younger man said, embracing Hyunwoo with a warm hug. “Hoseok said it was ok?”

Hyunwoo tried to find Jooheon’s eyes when they parted. He opened his own as wide as they would go, stared straight at Jooheon, then sighed and took a seat at one of the small tables in the back of the station.

“What’s with the look, hyung? You trying to stare into my soul or something?” Jooheon chuckled at himself, but Hyunwoo just sighed again and shook his head.

“You don’t see it?”

“See what?”  
  
Hyunwoo leaned towards Jooheon and widened his right eye again. “It’s green.”

Jooheon shook his head and popped an eyebrow. “Looks brown to me.”

Hyunwoo pulled out his phone and opened the camera, turning the picture so he could see himself.

_Whoa_.

“Whoa.”

“Have you been taking a few too many painkillers, hyung?” Jooheon asked, examining Hyunwoo’s sudden blank expression.

Hyunwoo grumbled to himself for a moment, then wiped it away with a shrug and a chuckle. “Guess so.”

“Well, I’m happy to see you here regardless,” Jooheon grinned, his dimples deepening like little caverns.

“Why are you here anyway?” Hyunwoo asked. “It’s Friday. Don’t think I’ve ever seen you come in on a weekday.”

“I had some time, and with you on the mend, I didn’t want the rest of the guys to be a man down. Even though I’ve seen you just about everyday since the accident, I wasn’t sure when you’d be able to come back to work. Had to do whatever I could to help out.”

“You’re a good friend, Jooheon. Thank you.”

Jooheon reached across the table. He hooked a finger around Hyunwoo’s pinky. “You sure you’re ready to be here?” The question seemed to take Hyunwoo by surprise. “I mean, you look totally fine. You weren’t even limping when you walked in. But something’s up, I can tell.”

Feeling the mix of emotions as they twisted inside of Hyunwoo, I wondered what his response would be. Would he admit that his injuries had healed? If he did, how would Jooheon react knowing the scope of the damage just a couple days prior?

Hyunwoo glanced around the station, then leaned in closer to Jooheon. There was a long pause before he said anything. “Would you believe me if I-”

“Excuse me?” A frail voice echoed softly through the station, turning Hyunwoo and Jooheon’s attentions to the open bay doors. A young man with faded blonde hair and a cast that encompassed his entire right arm and shoulder searched past the two parked fire trucks until his eyes landed on the other young men in the far corner. Hyunwoo rose immediately. “Is there anyone here that can help me?”

That becoming-all-too-familiar sense of dread hit me like a truck, and I had no idea why. Hyunwoo rushed to the young man’s side with Jooheon right behind him, his natural instincts kicking in and asking if he was all right.

“Y- yes, I’m fine,” he assured. “Well, aside from the obvious.” He extended his hand. “My name is Minhyuk… I’m the- I was, I mean, the groom-to-be.”

My thoughts flashed back to the day Hyunwoo charged into the burning, collapsed building like a mighty, unwavering bull staring straight at its blood-red target. When he shook hands with Minhyuk, a sense so strong I would’ve lurched had I my own body surged through Hyunwoo as well, and he faltered forward and released Minhyuk’s hand. Jooheon caught him quickly, assuming, I imagined, that his unexpected reaction had been caused by some kind of painful movement. He shook Minhyuk’s hand before the boy could step away from the sudden shock of it all, and led him into the station, making sure that Hyunwoo was ok before doing so.

Once Hyunwoo caught his breath, he joined them. “Apologies,” he said, sitting across from Minhyuk.

“No need, please. You were one of the men that risked his life to save me and my-, my wife. I’m forever grateful for all your efforts. That’s why I came today; I just wanted to thank you. I never would’ve made it out alive had you not been so brave.”

Jooheon reached under the table and squeezed Hyunwoo’s knee before he had a chance to respond. “It was actually Changkyun that pulled you from the wreckage,” he said. “But had our great Hyunwoo here not have gone in first, I fear the outcome would’ve been different.”

And then it hit me- not once during Hyunwoo’s time in the hospital, or even when he’d returned home, had that day been discussed at any length. All I could remember was being sure that I’d seen the necromancer just before the beam had broken free and pinned Hyunwoo to the floor. After that was the void Hyunwoo and I had joined in, and then we were in the hospital. Minhyuk didn’t look familiar, but with the quickness of events as they had unfolded, it came as little surprise.

Until, that is, he stretched his hand across the table, and Hyunwoo’s stare fell to the thick scar that was etched across his knuckles.

I didn’t know why, but something about its shape- like the skin had been torn away and haphazardly sewn back into place - was recognizable to me. Hyunwoo’s gaze lingered on it until Minhyuk noticed and withdrew his hand.

“Was that from the accident?” Hyunwoo blurted. Minhyuk went wide-eyed for a moment.

“No, no. I was trapped in a house fire when I was very young.” An uncomfortable feeling swept through the station in an instant. Both Hyunwoo and Jooheon shifted in their seats, while Minhyuk looked away, then back to them with uncertainty apparent. “Must be a family curse or something.” His voice was soft, shaky. He visibly shook off the feeling and stood. “Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all. Would it be possible to meet your friend that saved my life?”

Jooheon rose, but Hyunwoo merely looked up and found Minhyuk’s eyes. He gave him a small smile. “I’m so sorry for your loss,” he said. “If there’s anything we can do for you, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Minhyuk returned the smile and waited for Jooheon to go and find Changkyun before he spoke again. “Thank you, Hyunwoo. I know you saw me when you ran into the building. I know you meant to save me… I’m so happy to see that you made it out alive, too.” He gave a small nod then left, noticing Jooheon and Changkyun coming down the stairs.

I could tell that Hyunwoo was again just as confused as I was.

Neither of us remembered seeing Minhyuk at all that day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter took so long. Thanks to those sticking with me!


	5. Chapter 5

“I need you to tell me what happened that day.”

Hyunwoo and Jooheon were sitting outside the station under the shade of a tall oak tree. The afternoon’s heat had risen to a sweltering degree, bringing the station’s temperature to an uncomfortable level, and they both wanted nothing more than to escape when things were uneventful.

“Only if you tell me that you understand why we haven’t talked about it yet,” Jooheon said, reaching for Hyunwoo’s pinky.

“I get it, yeah. I just didn’t realize how little I remembered. And I’m guessing Hoseok had something to do with us not talking about it, huh?”

“He knows best,” Jooheon said. He scooted closer to Hyunwoo. “What _do_ you remember?”

Hyunwoo shrugged and took a deep breath. “Just that I had to get inside as fast as I could and help anyone that I could find. There was screaming, so I followed the voices. I thought for a second that I heard you yelling at me, too, but when I looked up, it was just a blur of flames.” He hesitated, and I knew why. “After that, there was nothing.”

“I _was_ yelling at you,” Jooheon said. His hand started to shake and he clutched onto Hyunwoo’s pinky even tighter. “We all were. Changkyun and I pulled you out from under the beam, then he found Minhyuk just a few feet away and we somehow managed to get you both out before the rest of the building collapsed.”

“Was Minhyuk standing? Or in clear view of where I was?”

Jooheon shook his head. “He was on the ground, but he was definitely screaming for help. Maybe he fell just before you reached him. Why do you ask?”

“Because he told me that he _knew_ I saw him. Like we looked at each other just before that beam fell… But, I don’t remember seeing anyone. It was just, screams.” Hyunwoo’s breaths were shallow and slow. He stared down at the grass under his legs. “And, someone laughing, I think. Probably just my imagination.”

Jooheon continued, but his words became undecipherable. Even Hyunwoo was finding it hard to pay attention.

Fear struck through me like a lightning bolt. Neither Hyunwoo or I could remember seeing Minhyuk, and clearly, _he_ hadn’t seen anyone. I was still unsure whether or not I’d actually seen the necromancer, or just imagined her, but her cackle was something I _knew_ I heard.

And Hyunwoo had heard it too…

She _had_ to have been there...

Nothing made sense all of a sudden. I had a million questions that begged for answers, but I couldn’t bring myself to ask a single one of them. I tried to recall the image of the necromancer, just before everything went black. The ominous feeling that swept over me in that brief moment. How sure I was that she was there to take a soul... or a life.

Hyunwoo checking his phone for the umpteenth time brought us both back to attention.

“You waiting for something?” Jooheon asked.

“Just Hoseok. He came to see me this morning, but he was acting all weird. Left in a hurry and I don’t know why.”

“So, why don’t you text him and ask?”

Hyunwoo shoved the phone in his pocket and stood. Jooheon didn’t budge. “I don’t want to make things worse. Just in case it was my fault in the first place.”

“Hyung, I highly doubt you did anything wrong. Besides, Hoseok _adores_ you.”

Hyunwoo extended his hands and waited for Jooheon to take them. “He does?”

“Really?” Jooheon giggled as he let himself be pulled up. “Are you that oblivious?”

 _Yes_.

“Apparently. You know I’m bad at seeing that kind of stuff.”

“Well, he does. Shit, he talks about you every time I see him. Asks if I’ve seen you, even though he’s usually there when I do. It was the same before you guys got together too. He and I just didn’t see each other as often before last week.”

“Wow,” Hyunwoo drawled. “I thought he _kind_ of liked me as maybe more than a friend, but I wasn’t ever sure of it.”

They walked into the station, both raising their hands up to block the invisible waves of heat. Jooheon swatted at it like it was flies buzzing around his head.

“Pretty sure he wouldn’t have been so _attentive_ to your every need if he didn’t like you as more than a friend,” Jooheon chuckled.

“I just, wish I knew more about him, ya’ know? We spent so much time together when I was in the hospital, yet I don’t recall us ever talking much about him or his life outside of work.” He stopped and cocked his head. “Or was I just on too many drugs to notice.”

Hyunwoo was right, and I hadn’t realized it myself. All those hours in each other’s company, and not once had he and Hoseok talked about Hoseok’s life. The big lug hadn’t even inquired about Hoseok’s fashion choices the night they’d met at the club.

Jooheon shifted from foot to foot, unanswering. It seemed like he wanted to ask just what Hyunwoo _did_ know about Hoseok, yet something was stopping him.

_Find out what he knows. Maybe he has an answer for what happened earlier._

“Is there something about him that I should know? Like maybe something he wouldn’t want to tell me on his own?”

Jooheon became downright flustered, and Hyunwoo noticed. He took the boy’s shoulders in his grasp and found his eyes.

“Jooheon, what do you know?”

Jooheon bit his bottom lip, a look of worry plastered across his face. “Hyung, Hoseok is- well, he’s a-”

The fire alarm blared throughout the station. Jooheon wiggled out of Hyunwoo’s grasp and sprung into action, matching the urgency of his fellow firemen.

Hyunwoo could only watch as they piled into the truck and sped off, fighting his own urge to join in and help.

 

+

 

“Hoseok’s a what? What could he possibly be?”

Hyunwoo paced the living room floor, repeatedly checking his phone, shoving it back in his pocket just before he almost dialed Hoseok’s number.

I could offer no help, as anything I could think of sent that feeling of dread straight back into my thoughts.

“A part-time stripper? A call boy? _Fuck_. Hyungwon, you have any ideas? Now would be a good time to start screaming them at me if you do.”

_You don’t want to know what I’m thinking. Trust me._

“Why can’t I hear you anymore? Did you leave me? Was I just hallucinating you this whole time?”

_Hyunwoo, please, calm down. I’m right here. I don’t know why you can’t hear me anymore._

I had never known him to be like this- so, _affected_. All I wanted to do was take him into my arms and tell him everything was going to be ok, despite the fact that I wasn’t so sure of that myself.

Hyunwoo stopped pacing when the phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Hoseok calling.

“Hoseok where have you been? Why did you leave so abruptly this morning? Did I do something wrong?”

When Hoseok answered, his words were sympathetic, but his voice felt flat. “Hyung, you sound so upset. I’m sorry if I’ve hurt you in some way.”

Hyunwoo tightened his grip around the phone. Tears welled in his eyes. I was speechless. “What happened?”

Hoseok breathed into the phone. I could almost feel his warm breath across Hyunwoo’s cheek.

“Can I come over? I think we have some things to talk about.”

“Yes, _please_ , I’m home. I’ll see you soon.”

Hoseok hung up, and Hyunwoo withered down to the floor into a sitting position with his knees tucked up to his chest. He was a mess of emotions, and so was I.

 

+

 

Twenty agonizing minutes later, Hoseok pulled into the parking spot next to Hyunwoo’s. Hyunwoo was already waiting in the threshold; had been since he’d managed to tear himself from the floor.

“There was a part of me that didn’t think you’d actually come,” he said, taking Hoseok into his arms the second they were close enough. Hoseok was tense at first but soon relaxed and nuzzled against his chest and breathed him in deeply. His earlier hesitance seemed to have finally faded.

I kept quiet, focusing only on the sensations and emotions working their way through Hyunwoo’s every inch.

They separated, and Hoseok walked into the living room and sat down. Hyunwoo was quick to follow, and took a seat next to him on the couch. Their bodies were almost touching, but not quite. His nerves started biting at him again and his palms grew sweaty.

“I would never tell you I was coming if I wasn’t,” Hoseok said, wiping his own palms on his jeans.

Hyunwoo and I noticed at the same time that Hoseok was wearing normal clothes- a well fitting pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt that hugged every curve of his chest and arms. Around his neck was a bronze symbol hanging loosely from a thin piece of leather, and I recognized it immediately: The Eye of Horus.

I suddenly knew what Jooheon was trying to tell Hyunwoo. I also knew that Hyunwoo was completely clueless.

He reached up to touch the necklace, but Hoseok took his hand before he could connect. “Before I tell you anything, like what this is, I have to let you know that in no way did you do anything wrong this morning. You’ve never done anything wrong, hyung. At least, not outwardly, and I’m sure nothing that you’re aware of.”

Hyunwoo’s face twisted with confusion. “What does that mean?”

Hoseok smoothed his fingers over the back of Hyunwoo’s hand. He looked as though he was concentrating hard.

He was listening… for me.

I mustered all the courage I could find, and spoke the words that Hyunwoo needed to hear. Hoseok’s voice mimicked my own.

“ _It means, that I can hear him_.”

Hoseok let go of Hyunwoo’s hand and scooted back. Sweat formed on his forehead. Hyunwoo went wide-eyed. Hoseok tried to compose himself, making sure not to touch Hyunwoo again.

“What’s going on?” Hyunwoo asked. His hands began to tremble and he stared hard into Hoseok’s eyes, searching. “Can you really hear him? Who is he? What does he want? Why-"

Hoseok raised a hand to try and settle Hyunwoo. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

“It seems like… you have someone inside of you, hyung. A soul that’s trapped… or something. I don’t know why or how, but he’s there. I can sense him, and apparently he can speak through me, I’m guessing, because I-" His eyes closed for a moment and he breathed in and out slowly. I knew he was hoping for settled reaction, and I tried to tell him that Hyunwoo was just excited; he wouldn’t care _what_ Hoseok was, as long as answers came with it. “I’m a witch.” He ran a fingertip along his necklace. When Hyunwoo simply nodded, he continued. “This is called The Eye of Horus. It’s a symbol of protection and healing. I wear it for many reasons, though, not all the time.” He gave a tiny smile. “It’s also tattooed between my shoulder blades.”

Hyunwoo visibly tried to shake himself back together, which was sudden, and odd. “Is that why you couldn’t hear him before this morning? Because I don’t remember ever seeing you wear that before, and I’m pretty sure he’s been there for awhile.”

“Well, not exactly. At least, I don’t think that’s why. I’ve been able to see and communicate with spirits since I was young, but the ability comes and goes. When I touched your wound this morning, what I said was just a continuation of what I guess he was in the midst of saying.” He leaned forward just a touch and searched Hyunwoo’s deep brown eyes. “What I’m not sure of, is why we connected in that way. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before. His words just came out; like I had no control. I wonder though, if _he_ has anything to do with your eye changing color. It’s back to brown now. You know that, right?”

“Yeah. Jooheon pointed it out earlier.” He reached a hand out to Hoseok. “Maybe ask him?”

I found it odd that Hoseok didn’t ask Hyunwoo further at that moment if he’d ever heard me talking before, but I was sure at some point it would come up- our encounter in the void, the few times Hyunwoo had been able to hear me.

Hoseok stared at Hyunwoo’s hand for what felt like an eternity. Of course, I was just as baffled, and hesitant as he was. It reminded me that sometimes, bravery was a slippery slope.

“Hyungwon, will you speak through Hoseok if he takes my hand? Please?”

The ‘please’ did me in. It made up Hoseok’s mind as well. He took Hyunwoo’s hand in his, lightly at first, just a gentle touch of fingertips, and closed his eyes.

I said a silent prayer to myself, and spoke through him.

“ _Hello, Hyunwoo. Hello, Hoseok. I should say, it’s nice to meet you both, though Hyunwoo and I have spoken before, seen each other, even_.”

Guess I was in a hurry to spill the details. Whoops.

Hoseok opened his eyes when I paused. “What is he talking about?”

Hyunwoo’s eyes fell and I stayed quiet, waiting to see if he’d explain. “Can I tell you those details later? Kinda trying to work through this at the moment.”

Hoseok squeezed Hyunwoo’s hand. “Of course. Hyungwon, who are you? Where did you come from?” His fingertips were trembling. “Are you, a lost soul?”

“ _A cursed soul would be more accurate, but I did feel lost before I joined with Hyunwoo.”_

Both Hoseok and Hyunwoo flinched when I said cursed _._

 _“As for where I came from, well, that’s a very long story that I don’t have all the pieces to just yet. I’ve been going from ho-, person to person for so long, my memories are quite sketchy still_.”

Thick beads of sweat were rolling down Hoseok’s cheeks. His face was flushed and his breaths were becoming choppy. I realized that speaking for me was taking quite a toll on him.

“ _Hoseok, I don’t want to harm you. I can keep quiet if this is too difficult, or too much for you_.”

Hoseok shook his head. “Just, continue, please. I’ll be fine.”

Hyunwoo let go of Hoseok’s hand. “You’re not fine. It may not be hurting you, but clearly something is going on. And all of this is… well, it’s a lot, for all of us, I’m sure.” Hoseok tried to touch him again, but he stood and backed away. “Baby steps, remember?”

Hoseok chuckled and stood to face him. He faltered a bit but caught himself quickly. “I think baby steps got chucked out the window a long time ago, hyung. And I’m positive _this_ isn’t what you meant by it.”

 _Kiss him, Hyunwoo. I promise I won’t say a word_.

“You know what I mean,” Hyunwoo said. He leaned in to kiss Hoseok, but stopped just before their lips connected. “Don’t say anything, Hyungwon. I want to enjoy this.” He smiled into the kiss.

 

+

 

For the rest of the afternoon, Hyunwoo refrained from touching Hoseok in any way, despite the boy’s efforts to coerce him. I may have had many things I wanted to say, to both of them, but my worry for Hoseok’s safety was at the forefront of my thoughts. Clearly, Hyunwoo felt the same.

Hoseok studied Hyunwoo’s wound, deeming it healed, and it was easy to tell that he was just itching to find out if I had anything to do with it. I was wondering the same about him- he _was_ a witch after all. Surely he had a hand in the recovery.

As expected, my hesitance was warranted, but also practically nonexistent. Hoseok was nothing like the necromancer as far as I could tell; a good witch, if you will.

As the evening’s rich colors filled the sky and night swallowed day, Hoseok and Hyunwoo found themselves sitting outside on the back porch, thick in conversation about their lives, and completely disregarding the fact that Hyunwoo had neighbors on either side of him that could overhear them. Hoseok spared no detail when it came to the part of his life that involved lots of leather and a plethora of collars proudly on display in his room.

To say that both Hyunwoo and I were intrigued was an understatement. Hoseok promised to show us sometime.

“Would you stay for dinner?” Hyunwoo asked, pouring Hoseok another glass of wine.

It was only his second, but he’d finished the first quite quickly, and its effects on him were starting to show.

“Is your plan to get me drunk first?” Hoseok giggled.

Hyunwoo peaked away, going red in the face. “I want to enjoy your company for as long as you’ll give it to me.”

This was the first time I’d ever felt Hyunwoo become bashful. He tried to speak again, but stuttered through his attempt. I was laughing, and hoped at that moment that Hoseok wouldn’t unexpectedly touch him.

Hoseok did reach out, then retracted his hand, instead motioning for Hyunwoo to sit. Something danced behind his eyes, and I felt the connection we’d made earlier start to buzz between us again.

Could he hear me now? It was my turn to try and coerce Hyunwoo.

_Ask him if he can hear me without having to touch you._

The buzz grew stronger. I started screaming the same question over and over again.

Hyunwoo kept his eyes trained on Hoseok, and I was thankful for it. Sweat beaded at his temples. His cheeks tinged pink, then red. Even the tips of his ears turned a bright crimson.

I yelled louder, faster.

He stood up abruptly, almost knocking over his chair, and slammed the glass of wine in one shot.

_Hoseok can you hear me! Hoseok can you hear me!_

_“_ Yes, ok?!” He wiped the sweat from his face and shook the feeling away. “Jesus he’s loud.”

Hyunwoo stood and moved to grab his shoulders, but he stepped back.

“Are you ok? What’s happening?”

Hoseok stared straight into Hyunwoo’s eyes. His lips thinned into a tight line. “You can stop now, Hyungwon. I can hear you… sort of.”

_Success._

“Wait, what? Really?”

Hoseok sighed and took his seat again. “Apparently,” he said, scanning the table for the bottle of wine and pouring himself another. “His voice is more distant sounding, and I can barely decipher what he’s saying, but that’s probably because I’m not touching you… I don’t know. This is still a bit weird for me. I’m sorry, hyung.” He locked eyes with Hyunwoo again. “I’m sorry, Hyungwon.”

Hyunwoo slowly poured himself another drink as well. I could feel frustration churning in his head, and nervousness tying his gut into knots. “I feel like I’m the one that should apologize.” He stopped Hoseok before the boy could respond. “I’m honestly just as confused as you are. Still don’t know how or why he’s up here.” He pointed to his head. “But I feel like this is all my fault.”

Hoseok reached forward and intertwined his fingers with Hyunwoo’s. He sighed relief when nothing happened at first.

_You’re welcome._

_“_ Hush.”

_Sorry._

_“_ Thank you.” He grinned at the face Hyunwoo made. “Anyway. This isn’t your fault, hyung. Something tells me, it isn’t Hyungwon’s either. But maybe, together, we could answer the how’s and the why’s. Would that work for you guys?”

Hyunwoo gave a shrug and a nod.

_Everything I know, I’ll tell you both._

“Does he agree?” Hyunwoo asked, scratching at his temple.

Hoseok smiled, and whatever it was that had danced behind his eyes earlier was there again.

“He does.”


	6. Chapter 6

Over the course of dinner, it was established that when Hoseok wasn’t touching Hyunwoo, he could only hear me the same way Hyunwoo had been able to- like the trail of an echo, or like I was speaking through static. I had hoped that our connection would grow stronger the more I spoke, but instead, it seemed to fade, Hoseok growing frustrated with the jumble of things I was trying to say filling his head. When they did touch though, Hoseok had to fight the urge to allow my voice to pour from his lips like an automatic response.

The mischievous me thought about all the possibilities contained in that kind of power, and I found myself imagining a slew of scenarios the three of us could share, each one more naughty than the last. Eventually, I decided it best to keep my words to a minimum… at least for now.

Hyunwoo and Hoseok soon found themselves on the couch, draped in dim lighting and the subtle scent of vanilla candles. Hoseok’s cologne was also mixed into the ambiance, and both Hyunwoo and I were positively reeling.

It took everything I had to keep all the things I wanted to say in check. This was definitely going to prove a difficult task, especially because neither of them could keep their wandering hands to themselves.

“Does it worry you that I’m a witch?” Hoseok asked, scooting up to a sitting position without breaking the contact to Hyunwoo’s skin.

“I wouldn’t say it worries me. It’s different, and interesting. From what you’ve told me so far, I’m definitely intrigued.”

I had to say something, so I kept my voice calm and quiet, as their bare arms were still touching, and the last thing I wanted to do during such a moment was cause Hoseok to blurt out my random thoughts.

I said his name before I asked my question, knowing he would hear me.

_Was it you that aided in Hyunwoo’s healing? Because as far as I know, it wasn’t me._

Hoseok’s expression became sheepish, and the tips of his ears glowed red. “I do have to admit something, and I hope you won’t be upset with me because of it… I think that, at least part of the reason you healed so fast, was because I cast a healing spell on you. My spells don’t always work on a grand scale, but I have no other way to explain how your wound could have healed so fast.”

“Didn’t Hyungwon have something to do with it?”

Hoseok shook his head. “He said he didn’t. Far as he knew, anyway.”

“Did he say anything about my eye?”

Oh yeah… that.

Hoseok was listening for me. I didn’t want to confess what I knew about it. But they both had to know, so I mustered all the courage I had.

_Hoseok, may I speak through you?_

He took a deep breath and nodded, then slid his fingers down Hyunwoo’s arm and took his hand. “ _You saw me, when we were in that void. The white of my hair, the green in my eyes. They were both dark, when I was alive… Rich browns like yours until a few days before- before my life was taken from me.”_

Hoseok released Hyunwoo. His breaths began to quicken, but he raised a hand when Hyunwoo moved to see if he was all right. “It’s fine,” he stuttered. “I just- you saw each other, but did you get a chance to talk? Do you know much about his life before he became, an entity?”

Hyunwoo cringed at the word. “You say that like I’m his host body or something.” He grabbed Hoseok’s hand again, and I continued to speak.

“ _You are, but it’s so much more than that. I’ve never made this kind of connection with anyone I’ve inhabited before. They couldn’t hear me, nor did they even know I was a part of them.”_

“But do you know why it’s _me_ you’re inside of?” Hyunwoo asked.

I needed to tell them everything I knew, but I was terrified. Not just because I couldn’t remember hardly anything before the necromancer cursed me, but moreso because I didn’t want to. Like my ironic subconscious was giving me warning.

I wanted to stay with Hyunwoo for as long as possible, and if that meant admitting all that I could remember, then so be it.

As I spoke through Hoseok, I allowed breaks for him when it was clear that he needed them, and long pauses for myself as memories of past lives I’d led flooded my thoughts and overwhelmed me. It took its toll on Hoseok; speaking in a voice that was his but with words that weren’t, but he was strong, and the more we talked, the stronger our connection became.

Hyunwoo stayed quiet, listening intently, stroking Hoseok’s skin with a gentle touch of reassurance. Even when silence fell over us, he waited.

I told them where I was when the necromancer cursed me. That I was sure Hyunwoo wasn’t far off in assuming I came from wealth. That I feared I’d long forgotten just how greedy and pompous I’d once been, always looking out for my own personal gains- it was the only part of my life before the curse that felt familiar when the admission spilled from Hoseok’s lips.

I told them about the necromancer. How it was her words that caused my hair and eyes to change, how it was her fault I’d been trapped for hundreds of years.

How I was sure it was her that was responsible for who I became a part of when my current host would die.

Tears filled Hoseok’s eyes the entire time he spoke for me. He was an emotional creature, always wearing his heart on his sleeve and not caring when those tears would fall and the man he was so fond of would look at him with uncertainty.

Hyunwoo didn’t know how to react; he’d never met anyone quite like Hoseok before… but I had, many times. I knew how to navigate his personality and gauge his reactions, so the gory details surrounding some of my tales were kept to a minimum.

“ _You heard laughing on the day of the accident, right Hyunwoo?”_

“I did.” He paused and breathed out long and slow. “Was it her? Was she there with us?”

_“I thought I saw her, for a brief moment right before the beam fell. I wasn’t sure of it though, but she was laughing, and if you heard it, maybe she really was there_.”

Hyunwoo reached up and wiped the tears from Hoseok’s cheeks. “We can stop.”

“No- we both need to know these things. I’m just, emotional. I’ve never known a soul to be trapped like this.” He kissed the back of Hyunwoo’s knuckles, and I was reminded of something.

_Ask him about Minhyuk._

“Hyungwon wants to know about Minhyuk.”

“What about him? He was the groom and the only survivor, but beyond-“

“ _The scar on his knuckles. The fact that he got them from a house fire. If you won’t tell him these things, I will.”_

“But why are they important?”

“ _Because of what he said when he left you- that he knew you’d seen him. But you didn’t, and neither did I. I only saw the necromancer, but you? You saw no one.”_

Hoseok flitted his hand as if to flit me out of his mind, so I quieted down. “Maybe Hyunwoo just _didn’t_ see him, even though he was right there.”

I forced my words out of his mouth.

“ _But he heard the laughing! There has to be a reason for this!”_

_“_ Stop!” Hoseok yelled, shoving me from his mind. “If there’s some kind of connection between this Minhyuk person and the necromancer, we will find it. Ok, Hyungwon?”

_I’m sorry, Hoseok. This is all so much for me. Please tell Hyunwoo that I apologize to him as well._

“He says he’s sorry, for the outburst.”

Hyunwoo intertwined their fingers. “We should take a break. There’s still questions that need answers, but it’s not like we don’t have time to find those answers. I’ll try and get in touch with Minhyuk tomorrow, see if he knows anything. For now, can we all just chill please?” He sat back on the couch with a thud. “My head hurts.”

“Tell me about it.”

We all laughed at that, and I left them alone for the rest of the evening.

 

+

 

“Was me staying a part of your plan too?” Hoseok giggled as he changed into a pair of Hyunwoo’s sweatpants. Hyunwoo tried to keep his gazes to himself, but the urge to look was just too great. Hoseok’s body was carved like a marble statue.

“Hey, you were the one that opened the second bottle of wine, and finished it off, mind you. There’s no way I’m letting you drive home.”

Hyunwoo was quite tipsy himself, but not nearly as much as Hoseok.

“Hmm, so maybe it was _my_ plan all along.”

Hyunwoo slid his arms around Hoseok’s waist and pulled him close, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “I’m glad you’re staying, but is it ok if we just sleep tonight? It’s not like I don’t wanna, ya’ know, do stuff. But knowing there’s another soul trapped inside me that you can hear when we’re touching… it’s… well, it’s a lot.” He paused and rubbed his head. “No offense, Hyungwon. Gonna take awhile for me to get used to this.”

Hoseok grinned and gave Hyunwoo a quick kiss. “He says no worries. He understands. And so do I.”

They kissed again, both clearly fighting the urge to tear at each other like two wild beasts, and collapsed down onto the bed in a tangle of blankets.

Even with Hoseok so close and Hyunwoo’s mind racing, the big lug fell asleep in a matter of minutes, content smile etched across his face.

 

+

 

It wasn’t long before I felt Hoseok touch Hyunwoo’s arm. I knew he was watching, even though all I could see was darkness.

_We can talk, if you’d like to. It won’t wake him._

“Are you sure?” Hoseok whispered.

_Trust me. You could drive a truck through the bedroom and he wouldn’t wake up. He rarely sleeps, but when he does, he sleeps hard. Seems you have that effect on him._

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Hoseok giggled.

_It’s good, Hoseok. Ever since the first night you spent time together, he’s been able to sleep more often. You’ve clearly been someone very positive in his life. He really cares about you._

Hoseok’s fingers twitched along Hyunwoo’s skin. I could feel our connection buzzing like it had before.

“I care about him, too. Have for a long time.” He quieted then, softly dragging a nail like he was nervous.

_What is it? I know there’s a lot you want to ask me. I’ve told you most things that I can remember, but I’m sure there’s something else. Please, don’t be afraid to speak freely._

“I just- I feel for you, for all that you’ve been through. Living so many lives, being a part of so much death. You never had a choice… No one should have to go through that. How is it that you haven’t gone mad?”

_Who’s to say that I haven’t? There have been times where I felt as though I’ve lost myself. I’ve gotten swept up in the minds of those who were truly mad. I won’t say that there weren’t occasions where I even enjoyed it, but somehow, whether it be joining with someone new, or by some outside divine grace, I’ve been able to find myself again._

“But in the process, you lose the memories of the life that was once yours?”

_Yes. I’ve lost track of how many lives I’ve gone through. Each time, especially when the madness takes over, I lose more of myself; become more like the one I’m a part of… To say I’m happy to be with Hyunwoo would be such an understatement. I feel blessed to share his life. But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried about him, and you, too._

Hoseok gripped Hyunwoo’s arm and scooted closer to him. The warmth that radiated from his body was so electrifying, so pure. I wanted nothing more than to wrap myself around him; drink him in until I felt sated. Though I was sure, if given the chance, I would never get enough of him.

“Why me?” he asked, pressing his lips to Hyunwoo’s arm. “Is it only because of the necromancer?”

_You have a great gift, but it’s a dangerous one. And with your abilities, I’m afraid of what could happen, to both you and Hyunwoo. The necromancer was powerful enough to curse my soul, Hoseok. If she returns somehow; if she was really there with us amidst all that destruction, she might find out what you are, use it against us all. I can’t let that happen._

“And you think that Minhyuk guy has some kind of connection to her?”

_I’m not sure, but what he said; I am positive that it wasn’t him that I saw and heard._

It was then that I remembered Hoseok’s job and that he had to have at least known about Minhyuk being in the hospital. If they’d come into contact though…

_Did you see or treat him? In the hospital?_

“Not that I can recall. I remember someone saying that there was only one survivor of the accident, but that’s it. I stayed with Hyunwoo as much as possible, which you already know.”

Relief washed over me, though I was sure we weren’t out of the woods just yet.

_Stay away from him, Hoseok. Whatever you do. Tell Hyunwoo to find out all that he can about him so I can determine if he’s safe for you to be around._

“Wouldn’t you and Hyunwoo be at risk too?”

_It’s possible, but I’m sure your risk is greater. If the necromancer has some kind of connection to Minhyuk, it may not be strong enough for her to really take advantage of yet. She would need someone like you… to inhabit. Just listen to me and I’ll tell you everything to say to Hyunwoo in the morning, ok?_

Hoseok agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly, and I let him know all the things I needed him to talk to Hyunwoo about. It was difficult, forcing myself to make sure Hoseok truly understood how important this all was. He was both a potential risk, and an upper hand.

I only hoped it was the latter.

Eventually, he fell asleep, and I stayed focused as best I could on the little ways he would twitch or speak incoherently whenever Hyunwoo’s soft snoring would quiet down, and the silence would become deafening.

As the hours ticked by, I thought of more things to say to them both once morning came, and fought the urge to wake Hoseok and tell him; not once did his hand break contact with Hyunwoo’s skin.

 

+

 

Morning came quicker than I’d expected, and I was grateful for it. At some point during the night, I’d lost myself, swept up in the fear of knowing what Hoseok was, but unsure of what he was truly capable of.

Hyunwoo grumbled himself to life and turned onto his side, wrapping his big arms around Hoseok and pulling him close. Hoseok hummed against his bare chest and slid a leg between his thighs. Upon the realization that they were both hard, his body started to quiver.

“Don’t start something we can’t finish,” Hyunwoo whispered with his grovely morning voice.

_Dammit, Hyunwoo, why do you always have to ruin the fun._

Hoseok giggled at my words and scooted back a bit, putting space between them. He sat up and ran his fingers through Hyunwoo’s hair. “I’m hoping we can start and finish a lot, soon.”

Hyunwoo rolled over onto his back and finally opened his eyes. “Me, too.”

Even with his hair a mess and the tiny amount of eyeliner he wore smudged at the corners, Hoseok was such a site in the morning. He gave Hyunwoo a quick kiss on the forehead and sprang out of bed.

Hyunwoo’s eyes were trained on the tattoo etched between his shoulder blades. His muscles moved like gently flowing water as he slipped out of the sweatpants, revealing the tight, black bikini briefs he wore underneath. Gradually, Hyunwoo’s gaze slid down the boy’s muscled body and over the punctuated curves of his ass, catching site of the-

“You have an ass tattoo?” Hyunwoo chuckled as he sat up and crawled across the bed.

Hoseok’s face flushed in the soft morning light when he spun around, and he pulled his jeans up in a feigned frantic rush. “I- it’s a long story. I was young and reckless.”

Hyunwoo reached out to him and when he came forward, he hooked his fingers around the boy’s belt loops and tugged him close. “You’d better let me take a good look at it sometime.”

_Jesus, finally he remembers he’s a young, hot-blooded male with needs._

“And good morning to you, too, Hyungwon,” Hoseok laughed.

“Is he being a perv?”

_Naturally._

“Just observant.”

_A severe understatement, if I do say so myself._

Hoseok bit his lip to keep from laughing again. “We had quite a conversation last night after you fell asleep.”

“Yeah?” Hyunwoo said, cocking an eyebrow. “All good things I hope. You two better not be talking smack about me when I can’t talk back.”

Hoseok shifted his weight and his eyes fell for a moment. “No smack, but I do have a lot to tell you.”

Hyunwoo let go of Hoseok and sat back on the bed. “Coffee first though, deal?”

Hoseok stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s shoulders. His fingertips blindly traced the outline of the dragon tattoo. “Deal.”

 

+

 

Morning’s initial light had faded by the time Hyunwoo and Hoseok left the dimly lit bedroom and went out into the kitchen. As Hyunwoo prepared the coffee, Hoseok sat at the small dining table, and I knew his gaze was stuck on the way Hyunwoo’s ass moved as he shimmied around the kitchen, making sure everything was perfect. He’d only thrown on a loose pair of basketball shorts and a fitted white tank top, so the peaks of his perfect body were apparent.

“I usually eat a lot in the morning,” he said, grabbing what he could find from the fridge and setting it on the counter. “Are you hungry?”

Hands slid around his waist, stilling him instantly. “Are you normally this frantic when you first wake up?” Hoseok said, turning Hyunwoo in his arms. “Because if so, I-“

He froze, his eyes wide and his face twisted with fear.

Hyunwoo and I asked the same question at the same time. “What’s wrong?”

But the way Hoseok stared, his lips quivering, his breaths short. I knew in that moment what it was.

_How bad…_

Hoseok grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand and led him into the bathroom without saying a word. He pointed at the mirror and folded his arms across his chest, running his palms along his skin like he was cold.

Hyunwoo leaned in close, but he didn’t have to; it would’ve been clear from a mile away.

Both his eyes were the brightest emerald green that I’d ever seen before.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“So what do we do?”

_I feel like this is my fault. This has to be my fault._

“Is Hyungwon saying anything?”

_What did I do wrong. Fuck, why did I let myself get lost last night. Dammit!_

“He’s got to know what’s going on.”

“Will both of you please shut up?!” Hoseok wiggled himself free from Hyunwoo’s hands and sat down at the table. “Please, just, let me concentrate for a minute.”

Hyunwoo took a seat across from him, but didn’t reach for him again. “I’m sorry, Hoseok. Just a little worried, confused, you know.”

“I know, hyung, and I get it. I’m the same way, and so is Hyungwon.”

“Does he know why this has happened?”

Hoseok shook his head and searched Hyunwoo’s eyes. He quickly looked away. “He thinks it’s his fault, but he doesn’t seem to know why they’ve both changed overnight.” He extended his hand, and Hyunwoo took it, interlacing their fingers. “Hyungwon, what should we do?”

_I don’t know. Hyunwoo doesn’t feel any different though._

“Hyung, how do you feel?”

Hyunwoo shrugged a shoulder and cracked a little smile. “I feel fine. I mean, I slept well, and I woke up next to you. That’s a damn good start to any day if you ask me.”

Hoseok blushed immediately. “So there’s no pain or anything? Your eyes don’t feel strange?”

“Nope, not a bit.”

_Hoseok, I know I gave you a lot to tell him this morning, but maybe you should both stay away from Minhyuk. He’s seen him once, possibly twice now. Until we find out if there’s a connection between him and the necromancer, it’s best that there’s no more contact._

“But doesn’t he need to know? I could tell him some of it, at least. And how will we find out if Minhyuk knows about the necromancer if we don’t track him down?”

As if Hyunwoo was listening in on the entire conversation, he answered. “Jooheon can find out. I’ve told him about some of the things going on, and he knows my eye was green before.”

“And he knows about me… That could work. Does he know about Hyungwon?”

“Not exactly. He might be a little freaked out when we tell him, but I’m sure he’d be willing to help.”

Hoseok, Hyunwoo, and I agreed that it was best to have Jooheon do most of the digging. Hyunwoo sent him a text, asking if he could come by after his shift at the Fire Station, but he was quick to respond, letting them know that he had the day off and could be over as soon as possible.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo finally gathered themselves and their wits, making breakfast together and acting as though nothing was different, except, of course, the early signs of a budding new love. Little touches, soft, sweet kisses as they moved around the kitchen, preparing in sync like they’d been a couple for years.

I stayed quiet for the most part, enjoying the simplicity of their affection and fondness for one another, forcing my fears away as best I could, knowing full well that once Jooheon arrived, it would all come rushing back like a torrent wave.

Looking into Hoseok’s eyes, there was no fear. There was only pure goodness, and a loving nature that seemed to grow stronger with each stolen glance. If I didn’t know better, I would’ve thought that that love was growing for me, as well.

Though we all were well aware of some of his very intriguing extracurricular activities, his undiluted self reminded me of the little boy whose life I had been a part of so long ago. I started to reminisce, thinking about the girl he had loved so greatly, how strong her determination was.

I wished I knew what had happened to her…

“Do I get to see your place soon?” Hyunwoo asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Hoseok grinned and sipped at his coffee. “You could come over tonight. I’m off until tomorrow afternoon.”

Sudden nervousness struck through Hyunwoo. And here I thought his boldness was growing stronger. He wiped his palms on his shorts and nodded with a little burst. A knock at the door sent him springing from his seat, and he trotted over to answer it.

“You guys sure I’m not intruding?” Jooheon said just before Hyunwoo pulled him in for a hug. “Hmm, guess not.”

“Sorry, just happy to see you,” Hyunwoo stuttered.

_This guy…_

When they parted, Jooheon went wide-eyed just as Hoseok had.

“Yeah, I know,” Hyunwoo said, escorting him inside and dragging him into the kitchen. “We’ve got a lot to tell you.”

Jooheon greeted Hoseok but his stare never left Hyunwoo’s eyes. “Does it hurt? What the hell is causing it?”

“You’d better sit down,” Hoseok said. “Hyunwoo’s being serious when he says we have a lot to tell you.”

Jooheon’s gaze finally flitted between the two of them. “So, he knows then? About you?”

Hoseok nodded. “That’s not it, though. Well, that’s part of it, but-"

“There’s technically four of us in this room right now,” Hyunwoo blurted out.

Jooheon looked around. “Have you guys been dipping into Hyunwoo’s stash of painkillers or something? What do you mean there’s four of us.”

Hyunwoo grabbed Jooheon’s hand. “Hyungwon, say hi.” Hoseok took Hyunwoo’s other hand.

_He can’t hear me, Hyunwoo. He’s not like Hoseok._

Jooheon’s face twisted with confusion. “I’m lost already. Who is Hyungwon?”

“He can’t hear him, hyung,” Hoseok said. His gaze shifted to Jooheon. “But he’s here, and we need your help, if you’re willing.”

Jooheon swallowed hard but squeezed Hyunwoo’s hand. “I think you guys are both trippin’ right now, but you know I’m down to help with… well,  whatever the hell you’re needing help with.”

And so it began.

Jooheon listened intently as I spoke to him through Hoseok, and the three of us told him everything he needed to know about the events of the past few days, as well as some of the many years worth of lives I’d lived. Like with Hoseok, I kept the gory details to a minimum; Jooheon may have been stronger- emotionally speaking, but this was a lot to dump on someone who had only just been made privy to those details.

His reactions were a bit more dramatic than Hyunwoo’s had been, and a bit less than Hoseok’s. He was exactly as he said he’d be - down to help, however he could. He agreed to track down Minhyuk and investigate him, befriend him if need be. And he promised to remain inconspicuous. I had little doubt that he’d be able to stay that way, but many when it came to finding out if Minhyuk was hiding something.

“Just be careful,” Hoseok said as Jooheon stepped out the front door.

“And thank you, for everything,” Hyunwoo followed with.

“Think of me as Lee Jooheon- investigator extraordinaire. I got this guys, trust me.”

When he was gone, Hoseok wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo and breathed him in deeply. “I should probably go, too,” he said. “Tidy up my place before you get there.”

“Why do I doubt that it actually needs tidying?” Hyunwoo chuckled. Hoseok gave him a nudge. “And what am I supposed to do until I get there?”

_Shower, shave, jerk off. You know, the norm._

“Hyungwon, please,” Hoseok giggled. “I’m sure you two can find lots to do. Come by around seven and I’ll have dinner ready.”

Hyunwoo glanced down at his non-existent watch. “That’s a lot of hours to fill.”

Hoseok kissed him and reached his hands around, giving his ass a good squeeze. “I’m sure you’ll manage.”

 

+

 

The day went by quickly, for me, at least. Hyunwoo distracted himself by researching witches online, running a few miles and then working out at the local gym, showering twice- while desperately trying not to look down at his cock, and having random conversations with me as he went along.

On the drive to Hoseok’s apartment, he stopped off and bought a bouquet of various dark colored roses- something the boy was sure to love.

Hoseok greeted him at the door wearing nothing but an apron saying ‘Kiss the Cook’ and a tight black pair of jeans that looked like they’d been painted on.

“How am I supposed to keep myself under control when you come to the door looking like _that_?” Hyunwoo grinned, handing Hoseok the roses. Hoseok breathed them in and his eyes lit up.

“You’re the one who thinks you should keep control of yourself, not me.”

_Me either._

“Hyungwon agrees.”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and followed Hoseok inside. He was grinning from ear to ear, and staring straight at Hoseok’s ass as they went into the kitchen.

I hope you like lasagna. It was my mom’s recipe so it’s extra decadent.”

_Was? Hmm._

“I like most things,” Hyunwoo said, taking a seat and resuming his intense stare at the luscious ass across from him. “Especially decadent things.” He licked his lips just as Hoseok turned around and handed him a glass of wine.

_Busted… I was proud._

Hoseok playfully slapped Hyunwoo on the shoulder and clinked their glasses together. “Here’s to an evening of decadent things, then.”

 

+

 

Over dinner, Hoseok and Hyunwoo talked more about their lives. Though they acknowledged me from time to time, it was clear they were fully enjoying each other’s company, even when Hoseok asked Hyunwoo why he kept no pictures in his apartment, and Hyunwoo pressed to know more about Hoseok’s life before he’d moved to the area.

Hoseok let us know that his mother had grown up in the States but died a few weeks after giving birth to him. Being a single mother with no family left that she cared to talk to, and knowing that her time with him would be short, she insisted that he go to a couple who couldn’t have children. Upon her passing, he was adopted by a loving family who brought him to the town he now called home. Though his foster parents were older: both in their 60’s, they made it a point to find out all that they could about his birth mother, even going so far as to track down her family. But by the time they’d done that, the only living relative- a cousin, was so far in the grips of Alzheimer’s Disease that she couldn’t remember anything valid. The poor woman was only in her 50’s.

All she had left of the past was a single photo of Hoseok in his mother’s arms, taken on the day he was born.

Both of his adoptive parents had passed close to the same time just a couple years earlier, but they’d left him with nothing but good memories.

“When I was old enough, they told me about my real mom,” he said, fiddling with the corners of the apron he still hadn’t taken off. “It wasn’t much, but when I was about five, it didn’t matter…” His eyes began to fill with tears but he forced them away and bit at his lip. He was hiding an admission that neither Hyunwoo or I expected, but there was little surprise to me. “She started coming to me, in my dreams. Every night like clockwork, she was there. At first, I was scared because I didn’t understand why it felt so real, or why the things she’d tell me seemed true. But as I got older and started realizing that there was something different about me; that I had, abilities, her words to me made sense.”

_She was a witch, too, wasn’t she?_

Hyunwoo repeated my words out loud, and Hoseok nodded.

“The older I got, the less she appeared.” He wiped away a single tear. “I haven’t seen her in my dreams for years now.”

One thing I noticed, whenever I was given the opportunity, was that, like Hyunwoo, Hoseok had no framed pictures in his apartment that I could see. I desperately wanted to know why they shared the same opposition, but I had a feeling it was for very different reasons.

When Hoseok perked up, I avoided asking.

“So what about you, hyung? What’s the rest of your story?”

Hyunwoo took a deep breath and gave a single nod. His nerves began to bite at him again, but when the truth about his life was finally revealed, Hoseok and I were lost for words.

He didn’t hold back a single detail.

Adopted as well by American parents as an infant, Hyunwoo was brought to the States and raised in a healthy, happy home. As a child, and into his teenage years, he was the strongest swimmer on the school’s swim team. Chubby until he reached puberty, his body grew leaner and toned in all the right places.

When Hoseok asked about his sexuality, he admitted he’d always seen himself as bisexual, equally enjoying the company of both boys and girls, and to date, he had more experience with girls than he did guys.

Needless to say, Hoseok was determined to change that.

When he came of age, Hyunwoo became a volunteer firefighter. At 19, his adoptive parents were killed when a gas line in their house ruptured and caught on fire. Hyunwoo was at a friend’s house when it happened, and was also one of the first responders. But he couldn’t save his parents, and the house burned to the ground. There were no framed pictures in his apartment because everything he had and loved was destroyed.

From that day forward, Hyunwoo dedicated his life to his career. Everything else fell by the wayside.

So much started to make sense, to both myself, and to Hoseok. It was as if he knew every question I had, despite only having the chance to slip in just a couple to Hoseok at the moments he would quiet down.

Hoseok held his hand and fought back tears as Hyunwoo talked. I wasn’t sure how to respond to most of it, but I knew he and I felt the same.

“Is that why you thought I wouldn’t like you the more we got to know each other? Because you were adopted like me?” Hoseok sniffled.

Hyunwoo scooted closer to Hoseok and smoothed his palms along the boy’s arms. “No, Hoseok please, it’s not that. I’m just, well, I’m a simple guy who is solely focused on my career. I’m boring, really. And you’re the complete opposite. You’re vibrant, and exciting, and not afraid to let yourself be vulnerable. I envy and respect that. I just didn’t think you’d want someone like me. But knowing now that we have something in common does make me feel better.”

Hoseok spilled himself into Hyunwoo’s embrace for a moment. “Hyung, life is about balance, and acceptance. You do both of those things for me. I’ve never met anyone like you, and I’m not saying that because of, ya’ know. Our situations may be very different, just like much of our lives and our personalities, but I think together we make one hell of an exciting team. I mean, what are the odds of a witch finding and falling for someone who’s got a second soul trapped inside of them?”

_Falling for?_

Hoseok bit his lip and his eyes fell. Hyunwoo tipped his chin back up.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t-"

Hyunwoo kissed him before he said another word. The kiss was perfect and deep and brought them both to their feet. Hyunwoo untied the apron from around Hoseok’s waist and slipped it over his head, then lifted him up. Hoseok wrapped his legs around Hyunwoo’s waist, deepening the kiss even more.

Back against the counter they went, Hoseok’s nimble fingers finding the hem of Hyunwoo’s shirt and tugging it off, their bodies at the perfect height to feel the inevitable growing hardness.

“I thought you wanted to wait,” Hoseok stuttered as Hyunwoo’s lips latched onto his neck.

_He’s waited long enough, dude. Trust me._

Hoseok’s body jolted hearing my words in his head.

“Please tell me he’s not cheering us on,” Hyunwoo said, burying his face against Hoseok’s shoulder.

“He’s, umm,-"

_“He thinks you should take me into the bedroom!”_

“Hyungwon!” Hoseok said right before he covered his mouth.

“Whoa.”

_Sorry, but it’s the truth and I had to do it._

“Did he really say that?”

Hoseok’s face flushed. His voice was tiny. “Yeah. That was him.”

_Tell him you want that, Hoseok._

“I want that, Ho- er, Hyunwoo. Stay outta my head, Hyungwon… Jesus, this is weird.”

Hyunwoo stroked Hoseok’s hair and lifted him. “So tell him that if he doesn’t stay quiet, this won’t happen.” He sounded serious, but he was grinning from ear to ear as he carried the boy towards the bedroom.

_How am I supposed to stay quiet when I want this too._

“Wait, what?” Hoseok said, stopping Hyunwoo in his tracks. He wiggled his legs free and planted his feet on the ground. “Hyungwon, _you_ want this too?”

Hyunwoo went wide-eyed and the smile turned into a look of feigned innocence. “Why wouldn’t he? I mean, look at you. You’re amazing.”

_He’s not wrong. But, if this is going to happen, I promise I will try to stay quiet… Won’t be easy, but I’ll try._

Hoseok blushed immediately and turned and walked into his bedroom with Hyunwoo right at his heels. We were both surprised to see that his room was completely normal.

“Thought you said you had a certain, _collection_ of sorts.”

Hoseok pointed out the door to the adjacent room. “All in there,” he giggled. “But don’t worry, it’s not like some Fifty Shades type stuff… Mostly.”

“Fifty shades of what?” Hyunwoo asked, genuinely curious.

_Wowwww._

“I’ll tell you later, hyung.” Hoseok laughed and grabbed Hyunwoo’s waist, but for just a moment, his eyes fell on the small framed photo next to Hoseok’s bed. Hyunwoo’s eyes followed his.

“Is that your mom?” he asked, reaching for the photo. His stare was fixated on it, but I was near speechless.

The woman in the photo with long, black hair and tired yet beautiful features, still striking after all the years that had passed. She cradled her son to her bare skin and smiled as best she could at whoever was behind the camera, capturing the only moment left of her existence.

Hoseok traced a finger along its edge and clutched  at Hyunwoo’s side.

_Hoseok…_

“Yes Hyungwon?”

For a moment, I was afraid. Memories rushed me like a tidal wave. I wasn’t sure how either of them would react to what I was about to say, so I chose my words carefully, and spoke through Hoseok.

_“I knew your mother."_

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was undeniable; the woman that stared back at me with such weary joy in her eyes. The time etched on her face told a million stories, and I wanted to know them all… _needed_ to know them all.

Hoseok’s nails were digging into Hyunwoo’s skin, yet neither of them moved or said a word. It was like they both already knew the tale.

Hyunwoo’s fingers trembled around the frame, and he set it down. A tear slid down his cheek, then another.

“Hyung, why are you crying?” Hoseok asked, fighting back his own tears amidst the confusion.

“I- I don’t know.”

Silence cast over the room again. Only the gentle hum of the ceiling fan echoed in Hyunwoo’s ears.

I knew they had both heard my words, but I felt the need to say them again.

“ _I_ _knew her, when she was very young. Ten, if I recall.”_

“And you were twelve,” Hyunwoo said. “But, it wasn’t really you. It was the little boy who’d been killed.”

My words flew out of Hoseok’s mouth faster than they ever had.

_“How do you know about that?”_

Hyunwoo sat them both down on the bed and took Hoseok’s hand. His palm was sweating and his fingers still shook. “It was a dream I had, not long before the accident. I remember looking through the boy’s eyes, yet, seeing things as one whole picture, like a movie.”

“ _But when I told you that, you were awake. Did you hear me then as well?”_

“Not that I recall, but it’s not like this wouldn’t make sense.” He quieted then, with furrowed brow and bottom lip worried between his teeth. “There have been other dreams though. They felt similar, like one minute I was seeing through one person’s eyes, and the next…”

_“Don’t say anymore.”_

“Why? It’s not like the dreams scared me. They just didn’t make much sense.”

“Hyung, I think he’s the one that’s afraid.”

Hoseok was right, but none of us acknowledged it beyond that. Maybe, none of us needed to. The more that came to light, the faster things made sense, and didn’t have to be spoken out loud for all to understand.

Hyunwoo’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he put it on speaker. When Jooheon’s voice came through the receiver, none of us expected to hear what we did.

“I just got back from a call.” His voice was timid, frightened. “House on the outskirts of town… Guys, Minhyuk is dead.”

Jooheon quieted. No one else said a word for what felt like an eternity.

“How,” Hoseok finally said, his eyes welling with tears.

“House fire. By the time we got there, it was engulfed and already crumbling. Neighbor that lived way down the road called it in. He saw the smoke, rushed to help, but it was too late. The car outside belonged to Minhyuk, and the body we found inside seems to be him. Dental analysis will let us know for sure. Neighbor said no one else had been there though, since before… you know.”

Hyunwoo’s hand was trembling again as he held the phone. He glanced up to Hoseok. “Is Hyungwon saying anything?”

Hoseok just shook his head.

I just didn’t know what to say. What I didn’t expect was what Hyunwoo asked.

“Jooheon, will you give me the address? I want to go check out the scene.”

“H- hyung, you know that can’t happen, right? We managed to put the fire out, but the whole property is taped off.”

“So we’ll go when everyone leaves, later tonight.”

Hoseok squeezed his hand. “Why are you suggesting this?”

Exactly what I wanted to know…

Hyunwoo seemed confused for a few moments, then deep in thought, then like a mass of light bulbs burst in his mind. He jumped up from the bed, nearly dropping his phone.

“I feel compelled,” he said, smile stretching over his face.

Hoseok, on the other hand, let his features wither into a frown. “But, by what, though?”

Hyunwoo shrugged and pulled him up. “Does it matter?”

_Yeah, it really does._

“At this point, yes hyung, I’d say so.”

Jooheon agreed, his voice chirping through the receiver. “Maybe you guys should give this more thought. There’s been a lot of weird shit going on lately… Wouldn’t this be like stirring a pot that’s ready to boil over?”

Oh, Jooheon, our voice of reason.

He continued. “And what if someone catches you?”

“You’ll be there with us,” Hyunwoo said, so sure of himself.

“Ummm. Why would I do that?”

Hyunwoo switched the phone off speaker and put it to his ear. His stare at Hoseok was intense. “Because whether you like it or not, you’re a part of this now. We’re in this together… Isn’t that right, Hyungwon.”

It was Hoseok that finally spoke, but his words were mine. “Together.”

 

+

 

There was nothing left but ash and the crumbling bones of the house once shared by two young lovers.

Gathered as one in Hyunwoo’s car, it was Hoseok that now seemed the most hesitant. His shallow breaths and soft, fixed eyes filled with tears were all that gave him away as anything more than a statue. Hyunwoo took his hand and squeezed it.

Hoseok’s skin was like ice, despite the lukewarm temperature outside.

Fifty yards or so from where they were parked, the house’s skeleton was, as Jooheon had said, taped off, but there seemed to be no one in the vicinity.

“Is Hyungwon saying anything?” Hyunwoo asked as he turned the car off and pocketed the keys.

Hoseok shook his head, his eyes glued to the scene in the distance.

Again, I found myself unsure of what to say. When Hyunwoo’s stare followed Hoseok and Jooheon’s, a touch of fear ran through him.

“Let’s go check it out,” he said, giving one single nod, then exiting the car before anyone agreed.

His steps were guarded as he walked towards the remains of Minhyuk’s home. The young man’s car was no longer there, but Hyunwoo could clearly see tire tracks rutted deeper in the soil that ran alongside the gravel driveway. He stopped and knelt down, running his fingers over a small spot.

“Jooheon, how many responders were here today?”

Jooheon came up to stand next to him. “Just the norm, why?”

In such a small town, I’d learned that the norm was about 10-12 people total, between the police, EMT’s, and firefighters.

“Anyone else other than them and the neighbor?” Hyunwoo asked, rising and wiping his hands on his jeans.

“Not that I’m aware of. What are you thinking, hyung?”

Hyunwoo continued with his questions. “Where was Minhyuk’s car when you got here? Had anyone moved it?”

Jooheon’s gaze flashed to Hoseok, who was clutching onto Hyunwoo’s arm like his life depended on it. Concern filled his face.

“What’s going on inside that brain of yours?” Jooheon asked. “Is Hyungwon saying something we should know?”

Hoseok shook his head. “He’s just as confused as you and I are.”

He was right. Ever since Hyunwoo had found out that I had known Hoseok’s mother when she was younger, it was as if he was being driven by some unknown force. Unexpected tears and emotions, erratic behaviors, all the questions… The irony that I never actually knew what he was thinking; it would’ve come in very handy.

Like someone flipped the off switch, Hyunwoo stood, stone still with gaze locked on the tire tracks. His eyes followed them the few yards they traveled, to what once had been the front door. Hoseok released his arm when he felt it flex, and Hyunwoo ducked under the caution tape and walked towards the remains of the house.

“Hyung, you really shoul-.”

Hyunwoo waved a hand back at Jooheon, whose attentions suddenly flipped to the road and growing headlights coming towards them. Jooheon pointed at them, calling out for Hyunwoo again, but Hyunwoo paid him no mind.

“Hyunwoo, we need to leave,” Hoseok said, voice firm. “There’s someone coming and we’re not supposed to be here.”

“Really wish I knew what he was doing,” Jooheon said, watching as the black sedan pulled up next to Hyunwoo’s car. He raised a hand up to block the lights from his view.

“Any idea who it is?” Hoseok asked.

Jooheon shook his head, and his arm fell in slow motion when the lights flipped off and the driver got out. Hyunwoo finally turned around hearing the car door slam.

The driver took a few moments to look over the trio of young men staring back at him. An over-sized black jacket wrapped around his small frame, he slipped a hand in his pocket, retrieved a toothpick, and wedged it between his front teeth.

“You guys aren’t supposed to be here,” the young man said, taking a couple steps forward. He glanced past Hoseok and Jooheon to where Hyunwoo was still standing on the wrong side of the caution tape. “Talkin’ to you, sir,” he called out. There was a definite authority to his voice, but something softer, sweeter, just below the surface.

Jooheon stepped in front of Hoseok. “We were just leaving, mister…”

“ _Agent_ , Yoo.” He pulled a badge out of his jacket pocket and gave Jooheon a dazzling side smile. “Call me Kihyun.”

“Thank you for not calling this in, Kihyun,” Hoseok said, grabbing at Jooheon’s arm. “Really, we’ll be going now. Hyunwoo, come on!”

Finally breaking out of his daze, Hyunwoo walked past his friends and up to Kihyun. “I’m one of the local firefighters in this town. Same as Jooheon. And Hoseok is a nurse at the hospital. The guy that lived here was our... friend, Agent Yoo.” He leaned in closer to Kihyun. “I just want to know if any kind of foul play has been ruled out or not.”

Kihyun narrowed his eyes and switched the toothpick to the other side of his mouth. “None that I could tell when I did my investigation. But there’s still more to look into. Not one hundred percent sure what caused the fire in the first place.” He glanced past Hyunwoo for a moment. “You guys know something that I don’t?”

Hyunwoo’s expression fell and he shook his head. It made me nervous when his body went rigid again, but still, I kept quiet, studying Kihyun as Hyunwoo was.

“Are you aware that his fiancé was a victim of the blast a couple weeks ago?”

“Yeah, I know. I also know that Mr. Lee was involved in another house fire years ago… You ask me, seems like something a bit more than odd going on. That, or the guy just had really shitty luck.”

Hyunwoo shuddered, and it was obvious to more than just me. His stare was locked on Kihyun’s dark eyes; so dark they looked like black pools against the starless night sky. But then, unexpectedly, he glanced back over his shoulder at the remains of the house.

“Will we know what caused the fire when you find out?”

“I could let you know, yeah,” Kihyun said. He spit the toothpick out and replaced it with another. Hyunwoo’s weary gaze had returned to him. “If you tell me why you want to know so badly.”

Silence fell between them. All I could hear besides the faint sounds of crickets in the distance and the crackle of the house’s bones was Hoseok’s quick breaths as he came up behind Hyunwoo and took hold of his arm.

It was like two lions staring each other down, and no one was sure that the larger, older male would win the battle. Kihyun narrowed his eyes again and took a small step forward. For a quick second, his gaze flashed to Hoseok, but something traveled across his ebon irises, brightening them long enough to see their true chocolate color.

“On a normal day, I’m one of the first responders to a scene like this,” Hyunwoo said, clenching a fist the releasing it slowly. “Shouldn’t need more of a reason than that, _Agent_.”

As Hyunwoo headed for his car with Jooheon and Hoseok at his heels, Kihyun called back over his shoulder. “Guess I should be looking into a normal day in this town.” Hyunwoo paid him no mind.

Once in the car, Jooheon leaned forward between the front seats. “That was, interesting.”

“Was he there when you were?” Hyunwoo asked. His fingers clenched around the steering wheel. Kihyun was staring daggers straight at him.

“I’d remember a pretty guy like that,” Jooheon answered. Immediately, both Hoseok and Hyunwoo turned to look at him. “What? He’s cute. I like what I like, ok? Don’t judge me.”

Hoseok finally cracked a smile. “No judgment from me,” he giggled. “Just, a bit surprised is all.”

Hyunwoo brought his attention back to the FBI Agent now taking slow steps towards his car. He started it up, disregarding the two others next to him suddenly being awfully distracting, and backed down the rest of the short driveway. All the while he kept his eyes locked with Kihyun’s.

 

+

 

“So, you gonna tell me why you were acting so weird back there now that Hoseok’s gone?” Jooheon asked as he handed Hyunwoo a beer and sat down across from him at the kitchen table.

Hyunwoo glanced up at him for just a moment. There was concern etched on his face and a look in his eyes that was searching. I was just as curious as he was, but I’d chosen to keep quiet until Hoseok left, having been called into work.

“I’m wondering why Hyungwon hasn’t said anything,” Hyunwoo said. “He’s been awfully silent for awhile now. At least, I think he has.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, hyung. What’s going on with you? Why did you even want to go see that place?”

Hyunwoo furrowed his brow and sighed. “I just- I thought, maybe, there might be some connection to Minhyuk in all of this. When you told me that not only was he trapped in another house fire, but that he died in there too, it sent my mind spinning in a thousand different directions. But then, when we got there, the pull I felt from earlier was even stronger.” He sighed again and took a swig of his beer. “I guess I just want all the puzzle pieces to fit.”

_You and me both, my friend._

“So what if Minhyuk _was_ connected to everything? What would it mean?”

There was a long pause before Hyunwoo answered Jooheon. Nervousness was rolling slowly through him, causing his palms to sweat and his temples to match.

I was trying desperately to fit things together for him- make it all make sense somehow, but I was still baffled by the dreams he’d told us about and the strange pull that was driving him. Were I able to stand in front of him, I’d have probably shaken his shoulders or slapped him to snap him out of whatever he was getting lost in.

When he finally spoke up, he disregarded Jooheon’s question entirely.

“You sure that Kihyun guy wasn’t there when you were?”

Jooheon frowned a little, then grinned just as quickly. “Like I said, hyung, I would no doubt remember a guy like him.” He shook his head and chuckled to himself. “Too pretty.”

“How long did you stay after the fire was out?”

“Not long, really. But after the scene was taped off and everything had calmed down, I know everyone left. Even Changkyun, and you know how he has a tendency to stay at scenes like that… Weirdo.”

Hyunwoo stood up abruptly and finished the rest of his beer, then grabbed another from the refrigerator. He paused again, shaking his head. “This is a small town, Jooheon. And what happened today was just a house fire. Why would an FBI agent come here and investigate? Where’s the reasoning in that?”

“Hmm. Maybe Minhyuk was under investigation for something?”

“Then why didn’t Kihyun come out here after the blast? That seems way more relevant than a house fire.”

Jooheon put his hands up and shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe he was but we just never saw him.”

“It’s been weeks, dude. One of us would’ve ran into him at some point... _Somewhere_.”

  


+

 

Like time had slid into reverse, the rest of Hyunwoo’s night felt all too familiar.

After Jooheon left, he showered, so lost in thought that the scorching hot water ran cold. In bed, he stared up at the ceiling, at one point getting so frustrated that he couldn’t hear me he went into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror instead, willing himself to finally be able to properly communicate with me.

I assured him that I was still there, and listening, dozens of times, but the whole ordeal was moot, and soon, he went outside on his back porch and waited until the sun came up. I wished even harder that I could tell what deep thoughts he was really harboring. To my dismay, even through all the talking he did, none of them rose to the surface.

It would be one of the first things I’d find out about as soon as Hoseok was in our presence again.

 

+

 

Hoseok texted just after 7am letting Hyunwoo know that he could stop over before heading home. Thankfully, Hyunwoo agreed to it, instead of insisting that Hoseok go home first and get some much needed rest.

That need was clearly evident on his face when he arrived, but he smiled brightly when Hyunwoo opened the door and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“Is it weird if I say you smell like home?”

Hyunwoo ran his fingers through Hoseok’s hair and kissed him on the forehead. “Not at all,” he said softly. “You smell like a hospital though.”

_Because of course that’s what you’d say in such a sweet moment._

Hoseok giggled against Hyunwoo’s chest.

“Oh sure, now he talks,” Hyunwoo said, closing the door behind Hoseok and ushering him inside.

“I’m hoping he has a lot to say. He was oddly quiet last night and I’m not sure why.”

Like he’d done it a hundred times before, Hoseok went into the kitchen and started making coffee. He flitted around the space like a beefy hummingbird, suddenly no indication that he was tired at all.

“Is he saying anything yet?” Hyunwoo asked as he came up behind Hoseok and slid his arms around the boy’s waist. Hoseok stilled for a moment, waiting and listening.

“ _I’ve got a lot to say… But, coffee first.”_

Hyunwoo grumbled when Hoseok agreed and sat him down. “I want answers. He’s got to have a clue what’s going on.”

Hoseok handed him a cup of coffee and flitted a hand, insisting on coffee before questions. Hyunwoo grumbled again and Hoseok gave him a teasing jab to the arm as he sat down. “Don’t argue with me, hyung. I’ll pretend Hyungwon isn’t saying anything,” he laughed.

Hyunwoo’s eyes went wide. “You wouldn’t.”

“Hyung! Of course not! But real life happens too, and if we don’t take the time to slow down and enjoy it, what’s the point of life in the first place?”

_Couldn’t have said it better myself._

“Hyungwon agrees,” Hoseok grinned.

“He agrees with you a lot. I think I just confuse him.” Hoseok nodded and sipped his coffee, clearly hiding the next smile in line. “It’s frustrating that I can’t communicate with him like you can. I feel like all of this would be much simpler if I could.”

“Yeah, but just think of how much fun it could be, ya’ know, eventually,” Hoseok said slyly. “All the possibilities…”

And per as usual, I agreed with him again.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
